El sollozo de la montaña
by Whitemiko5
Summary: La incógnita siempre ha sido, ¿Por qué desapareció de un día a otro Toph?, aquella fiesta de celebración…es el único recuerdo del rostro de la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos. La heredera de los Bei Fong, ¿Por qué desapareció? El regreso del Avatar, parecía tener la respuesta, pero este quedó atónito al escuchar la pregunta. ¿No estaba contigo?
1. Despertando a la realidad

Disclaimer: Queda perfectamente claro que ni la serie de Avatar, así como sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad íntegramente de sus creadores manuales e intelectuales; yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

El sollozo de la montaña

Me presento formalmente por primera vez en este hermoso fandom. No hizo falta de mucho para convencerme a entrar aquí, pero…como quiera me encanta presentar esta nueva historia.

* * *

Despertar a la realidad

* * *

"_Al perderte yo a ti, tú y yo hemos perdido, yo, porque tú eras lo que yo más amaba; y tú, porque yo era el que te amaba más. Pero de nosotros dos tú pierdes más que yo, porque yo podré amar a otras como te amaba a ti, pero a ti no te amarán como te amaba yo"_

_Ernesto Cardenal_

El viento húmedo ondeaba con algo de fuerza su nada cuidado cabello. El joven hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados con una aparente tranquilidad, que lo mantenía desde hacía bastante tiempo, ajeno al mundo terrenal que lo rodeaba.

La apacibilidad del viento se vio rota de manera inesperada, y una corriente serpenteante de aire golpeó con fuerza al individuo de ropajes que alguna vez fueron naranja claro. El mundo pareció moverse alrededor del hombre, y de pronto un silencio atronador se impuso sobre la naturaleza.

Su temporada de meditación había terminado.

Los ojos que se creían sellados por el paso del tiempo, se abrieron de golpe; mostrando un iris grisáceo que mostraba algo más que energía y alegría por vivir. Se sentía frustrado, en todos estos años que llevaba en trance los sentía como si los hubiera desperdiciado. Al final su encarnación había tenido razón todo el tiempo; él como el avatar…no podría alcanzar jamás la iluminación.

Debió de suponerlo con la muerte del gurú que había resultado su último acompañante en su soledad. Aquel sabio le había repetido las palabras de Yangchen, su deber como avatar era para con él mundo; no con él. Solamente era un siervo, y como tal, no podía poner en riesgo el balance entre las cuatro naciones, solo por su propio beneficio y superación personal.

Dejó caer la cabeza observando sus roídas ropas, se sacudió el cabello con premura en busca de desahogar su creciente coraje. La frustración era tal, que se sentía enfadado consigo mismo, por su propia incapacidad. Ni siquiera todo este tiempo de meditación ininterrumpida sirvieron para algo.

Hubiera continuado lamentándose de su patético rendimiento, cuando sus ojos antes entrecerrados, se abrieron como platos de un golpe.

¿Qué había estado haciendo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?

Con terror impreso en su rostro, se inspeccionó con atención. Sus ropas desgastadas por la exposición al sol, viento y lluvia…¿pero por cuanto tiempo?, su búsqueda fue redirigida a su cuerpo, las manos regresaron a su castaño cabello; resintiendo el desagradable tacto de grasa entre su cuero cabelludo. La falta de higiene era un grito desesperado, así como el largo de su extensión.

Por primera vez reparó en sus manos, en definitiva, se notaba a leguas que no eran las mismas manos de antes de entrar en trance. Se veían más grandes, desarrolladas…

Su tacto repasó su rostro, delineando sus facciones con algo de rudeza, ignorando la asquerosa barba que cubría por completo sus resecos labios. Su exploración se detuvo en ese momento, y se sintió escoria.

_Horror…_

¡Años!

¡Llevaba años aquí!

¿Qué maldita idea peregrina había cruzado por su mente al desaparecer de esa manera tan cobarde?

Sintió verdadero terror, casi el mismo como cuando enfrentó al antiguo señor del fuego Ozai. Se levantó de golpe; sin darse cuenta que el terreno donde se encontraba parado era poco favorable para ese tipo de maniobras. Sus piernas fallaron por la debilidad que trajo el desuso, y se fue de boca al fondo del acantilado.

Atontado por eso, a duras penas logró reaccionar a tiempo. Afortunadamente, su planeador se encontró todo este tiempo en su espalda. Con mucha más torpeza a la que estaba acostumbrado, se sujetó de él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Siendo verdad aquello.

Que los espíritus lo perdonaran por ser tan torpe. Valiente Avatar hubiera sido, el único que moría por caer de un acantilado por estar acalambrado.

Sería una excelente historia con la cual avergonzar a su futura rencarnación.

Ahora bien, basta de lamentaciones. A duras penas aterricé en un lugar potencialmente seguro, y me permití despatarrarme por el lugar, abrazando con un desfallecido amor el suelo de mármol. Pensemos…¿Cuánto tiempo desaparecí?

No parece haber sido _mucho_ tiempo, no tengo arrugas, y tampoco canas.

Punto a favor, al parecer no pasaron ni diez años.

_Excelente…_

Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar?

Mis ojos se entrecerraron con un ademán de tristeza mal reprimida, sentí que el desagradable escozor en mis ojos amenazaba con dejar escapar de un momento a otro las molestas e inadecuadas lágrimas contenidas.

Decidí calmarme, respiré de manera profunda con dificultad.

De nada valía el volver a ponerme emocional, era deprimente para un hombre como yo, para el Avatar que soy…

Sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de alejar pensamientos que pudieran resultar sentimentales, y abrí los ojos con las misma tranquilidad de antes. El delicioso paisaje que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista, me saludó con la cordialidad que hace tiempo extrañaba.

Introduje mi mano en el asqueroso cuello de mi camisa, y sin buscar demasiado encontré justamente el artefacto que buscaba. No necesitaba inspeccionarlo con la vista para saber de que se trataba; su tacto metálico ligeramente caliente por haber estado en contacto con mi cuerpo lo delató.

Sin más dilaciones, llevé el silbato con forma de bisonte a mis cuarteados labios, soplando a través de él, su aparentemente imperceptible llamada.

Después de esperar pacientemente algunos minutos, una sombra inconmensurable, apareció de entre las nubes, cubriendo gran parte del sol a la vista. Sonreí con suficiencia, era tiempo de dejar mi retiro espiritual.

Era tiempo de volver.

La imagen de unos hermosos ojos azules; cristalinos y con clara expresión de arrepentimiento apareció de improviso en mi mente.

Sí, mi regreso no podía ser postergado más tiempo.

—Ni siquiera por ti…Katara—murmuré escuchando por primera vez desde mi despertar, mi nueva voz. Una que no hubiera sido capaz de reconocer, de no haberme encontrado solo y habiendo escogido aquellas palabras.

Agradecí a los espíritus, a los dioses, a mis vidas pasadas—o a quién sea—que haya permitido introducir en mi cabeza la idea brillante de dejar un cambio de ropa en el templo, antes de ir a meditar.

Appa había sido muy amable en llevarme al río más cercano a asearme. Había tenido la intención de lamerme completo, como era su costumbre; sin embargo el fétido olor que expulsaba mi propio cuerpo, pareció haberle hecho cambiar de opinión.

Algo parecido sucedió con Momo.

Tan solo me tomó unos minutos el deshacerme del horroroso matorral de arbustos atacados por un huracán, que tenía por cabello. La navaja dejó mi cabeza tan suave como antaño. La barba de náufrago corrió la misma suerte; aunque dejé un resquicio de ella en mi rostro, no quería verme tan juvenil como me fui.

Sin embargo el baño fue—sin lugar a dudas—lo que más disfruté, era más que necesario, no solo era dañino para mi salud, ¡incluso para el ambiente!

Salí del agua sin importarme un rábano en cubrirme. Estaba seguro que no había un humano en kilómetros a la distancia, y tampoco es como si me preocupara mucho de ser lo contrario. Haciendo gala de mi aire-control, me sequé en segundos; y con gran placer me coloqué mi nueva indumentaria.

Estaba listo, preparado para irme y enfrentar lo que sea.

Así se tratara del doloroso pasado…que fue el que me trajo aquí.

/Flashback/

La cabeza le dolía tanto, que si le dijeran que un lagarto de Komodo le había pisado la cabeza mientras dormía, lo hubiera creído. Sin embargo, una sensación desconocida se había apoderado de su cuerpo; era…como si estuviera muy cansado, pero a la vez satisfecho…cosa que atribuyó a la tremenda borrachera de anoche.

De acuerdo, estaban en una fiesta en el palacio del nuevo señor del fuego, Zuko, pero eso no lo justificaba por su reprobable comportamiento.

Sin embargo…sentía como si estuviera olvidando algo.

Bah, debo estar así por la pelea de ayer con Katara…

—Seguramente me va a regañar—medité en voz alta, con cierto temor impreso en mi voz, lamentándome. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de porque habían peleado, él solo le había preguntado donde había estado, pues la había estado buscando, y ella explotó en una lluvia de reclamos y palabras sarcásticas.

¿Desde cuando Katara había adquirido esa molesta actitud de Sokka?

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que pudo haber enfurecido a tal grado a la maestra agua, pero se sentía terriblemente mal, —tanto física, como anímicamente—por haberse emborrachado en respuesta al berrinche de su novia.

Ahora me iba a ir peor.

Caminaba como autómata, siendo aún azotado por el terrible dolor dirigido hacia mi torturado cerebro víctima de la resaca. Sabía que Katara se encontraba detrás de la puerta roja del fondo, mis sentidos de avatar me lo decían.

Llámenlo como estar terriblemente enamorado, o ser estúpido, pero siempre sabía donde se encontraba mi querida novia.

De repente de un pasillo apareció una persona que chocó fuertemente contra mi pecho, a la cual a duras penas logré sostener antes de que se precipitara al suelo.

Sorprendido, no me tomó más de dos segundos reconocer a esa chica, se trataba de Mai. La novia y futura esposa de Zuko, pero…algo no encajaba. Ella era fuerte, orgullosa y odiaba todo, ¿Cómo era que se encontraba en estos momentos sollozando siendo sostenida por mí por los hombros?

Algo no me agradaba para nada.

—Mai…¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás bien…?—no pude terminar de formular la pregunta, cuando así como chocó conmigo—intempestivamente—se zafó, y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, salió disparada lejos de ahí, sin embargo para sorpresa mía, se detuvo a unos pasos de desaparecer—Avatar…debería saber que algunas traiciones simplemente nunca se esperan—finalizó con un tono de voz apenas diferenciable de un ronco sollozo, no se demoró más tiempo en permanecer ahí y continuó su huida.

A estas alturas estaba de más decir que tenía un terrible presentimiento, un terrible sentimiento de duda se instaló en mi pecho, ¿tenía que ver con Katara?

¡No imposible! ¡Katara es simplemente incapaz de traicionarme!

Sin ser verdadero dueño de mis acciones, emprendí una carrera frenética hacia la puerta que se había convertido en la protagonista del encuentro. Sin dudar un segundo, la abrí de un solo golpe con mi aire-control; rogando a todos los espíritus del cielo que no fuera cierto lo que me estoy imaginando.

Solo en ese momento, pude reconocer aquel lugar, no era otra parte más que la habitación de Zuko.

Las furiosas ráfagas de viento irrumpieron la quietud del santuario, despertando a la pareja que se encontraba felizmente abrazada entre las sábanas. Frente a mis atónitos ojos, se mostró Zuko bastante alterado, y como un puñal enterrado en mi corazón, vi a Katara presa del pánico, intentando cubrirse con la semi-transparente sábana de color carmín.

La rabia corrió por mis venas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, incluso de Zuko.

Pero de ella…

De Katara.

Jamás…

No hicieron falta más de dos instantes para que aquella recámara se convirtiera en zona de desastre, me estaba descontrolando por completo. Ráfagas de viento intempestivas destruyeron todo a su alrededor, electricidad comenzó a conglomerarse en mis apretados puños, y los tatuajes de mis manos empezaron a parpadear en un color más claro. Mi ingreso al estado avatar, era casi inminente, ¡como pudieron!, ¿Cómo osaron traicionarme?

¡Yo la amaba!, ¡más que a mi propia vida!

—Aang…—escuché la quebrada voz de la que antes era el amor de mi vida, en medio de mi ciego estado, logré ubicar sus ojos…aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde el momento que los vi por vez primera.

Siempre me parecieron hermosos, de un azul tan profundo, siempre lograban hacerme sentir mejor en cualquier situación. Tan transparentes, me mostraban la amplia gama de sentimientos que ella se negaba a explicar en palabras. Tan demostrativos, porque me mostraban el gran amor que ella sentía por mi.

Solo bastó una mirada a sus ojos cristalinos, enrojecidos, y con una notable expresión de terror; para darme cuenta, que ya no me veían a mí.

Mis tatuajes dejaron de brillar, retirando la amenaza de entrar en estado Avatar, y mi furia se vio disuelta, siendo remplazada por una profunda tristeza. Agaché la cabeza, contemplando el suelo a mis pies, dándome cuenta como poco a poco mi vista se fue nublando por la presencia de las lágrimas.

—Aang, yo…por favor—balbuceó con dificultad, moqueando en repetidas ocasiones. Yo negué con la cabeza, interrumpiendo su diálogo. Alcé la mirada, forzando en mi rostro una sonrisa, que resultó convirtiéndose en el peor intento de una. Triste, temblorosa.

—No digas nada Katara—frené bajando la mirada, sintiendo dolor de seguir contemplándola en brazos de otro hombre. Zuko había reaccionado estirando el brazo frente a ella, en actitud protectora, en precaución a mi furia. —Concuerdo con Mai…hay traiciones que nunca se esperan—expliqué, dándoles la espalda con la voz más triste que pude tener jamás.

Ante la mención de la fría mujer, un sonido de sorpresa se escuchó a mis espaldas.

Se trataba de Zuko, al parecer no esperaba que también Mai se hubiera enterado. No pude evitar pensar que aquello sonó más como un chillido frustrado.

—Espero que sean felices, por lo visto Katara…yo no era el maestro de los elementos que tu esperabas—cité las palabras de la mujer que le leyó el futuro a mi exnovia hacía ya bastante tiempo. Un sollozo ahogado a mis espaldas nunca habría sido suficiente respuesta.

Sin querer permitir que ellos vieran como me rompía frente a ellos, salí de la habitación con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Así solamente, sin mirarla de nuevo, sin ver de nuevo al amigo que había perdido.

/Fin de Flashback/

El escozor en mis ojos me alertó de la intención de mi cuerpo por volver a llorar. Así que con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz en esos momentos, limpié mi rostro y tallé los ojos para impedirlo.

Alcé la mirada al horizonte, sintiendo el suave gruñido de parte de mi fiel compañero. Me gustaba pensar que intentaba reconfortarme, que a pesar de perder al amor de mi vida, aún no me encontraba solo. Momo buscó refugio en mi regazo, observándome conciliadoramente con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Mis compañeros me querían, pero desgraciadamente, sabía que el amor de los animales, jamás podría cubrir mi necesidad de sentirme amado por un ser humano.

* * *

_Muy bien, deben de estarse preguntando…¿Qué jodidos hace ésta aquí?, pues bien…explicaré._

_Soy nativa del fandom de Inuyasha __—al cual le había dedicado la gran mayoría de mi tiempo—__**pero**__, digamos que esta hermosa serie me cautivó de nuevo por completo. Lo aceptó mi cerrada mente de adolescente pre-puberta, me había dejado únicamente la idea de Aang-Katara, Toph-Sokka._

_Me vengo enterando ahora que Sokka tenía sus queveres con Suki, y la pobre de Toph se quedó sola. Y Katara resultó ser una hombreriega…_

_Lo sé, fue una terrible decepción para mí._

_Pero no hay que llorar…lo he superado. No es muy común en mí el andar haciendo parejas diferentes al cannon, pero…_

_¡Siempre hay una primera vez!_

_Y si…se trata de un TophxAang y no me arrepiento de ello…_

_Muchas gracias por leer, y de veras, agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran un comentario, estoy ahora insegura por entrar a este fandom, y me gustaría saber si a su parecer, si debería quedarme._

_Besos…_


	2. La vida continuó sin mí

Disclaimer: Queda perfectamente claro que ni la serie de Avatar, así como sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad íntegramente de sus creadores manuales e intelectuales; yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

La vida continuó sin mí

* * *

"La aceptación de lo que ha sucedido, es el primer paso para superar las consecuencias de cualquier desgracia."

William James

* * *

El sol detrás de las montañas me recibió como un silencioso anfitrión, el viento soplaba sobre mí como una dulce caricia. El sonido de los continuos ronroneos de Appa lograba mantenerme tranquilo. Cuando visualicé el poblado en el horizonte, tuve que convencerme de que lo que hacía era lo correcto y lo necesario.

—Limar asperezas, cerrar ciclos, de lo contrario no podré vivir en paz—musité al viento los pensamientos que bailaban por mi mente en ese preciso momento. No me mentiré a mí mismo, puesto que sería tonto; me encontraba demasiado ansioso, nervioso.

Tenía miedo…

Miedo de saber que Katara al final se haya casado con Zuko y se encuentren haciendo una feliz vida, una donde yo no figuraba nada y solo iría a incomodar. Pero la verdad es que no temía aquello, sino más bien que aquello me afectara, que de verdad me fuera a importar.

Temo que mi corazón se quiebre como lo hizo en el pasado.

Ciertamente, tenía que agradecer a su meditación que al menos el sofocante dolor en su pecho había desaparecido, por lo menos no me sentía desfalleciendo. Cuando sentí el descenso del bisonte me tragué todas mis cavilaciones y me preparé para enfrentarme a lo que fuera.

Al instante en que las pesadas patas de mi compañero tocaron el suelo, salté de su cabeza logrando un suave aterrizaje en el suelo. Del movimiento Momo despertó de su siesta en mis hombros y comenzó a desperezarse; acaricié las orejas de mí compañero con cariño e inicié la marcha hacia el castillo que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad a la que entraría.

Pasé la puerta de la muralla siendo consciente de que al instante fui reconocido, la mayoría de las veces no me molestaba que me notaran. Pero en este preciso instante no es agradable que todas las personas murmuren acerca de mi aspecto, presencia y regreso.

Pero había algo bueno, al menos el gobernante se enteraría de mi llegada y así no tendría que molestarme en presentar la incomodidad de llegar sin que nadie me esperara en palacio; lo que tuviera que pasar, que pasara ahora.

Caminé sin prisa, firme convencido hacia el lugar que a pesar de haber cambiado mucho en este tiempo que llevo desaparecido, logro reconocer casi de manera automática. La gente se aparta de mi camino presas de la sorpresa y en algunos tantos de admiración. Procedo a ignorar aquello y continúo mi camino.

Al llegar frente a las enormes puertas del palacio me detuve, cuando éstas comenzaron a abrirse supe que ya no había marcha atrás, había que enfrentarme a los fantasmas del pasado, por más dolorosos y frustrantes que sean. Haciendo gala de todo el valor que tenía, entré en palacio con la cabeza en alto, aparentando el grado de autoridad y de sabiduría que debía poseer.

Los sirvientes se mantenían parados a los costados de mi camino, permitiéndome el paso con una actitud sumisa y respetuosa. Me desagradaban tantas muestras de respeto, pero no era algo que me preocupara ahora mismo de todas formas. Después de todo ya no sería tanta la sorpresa de verme llegar, como si entrara ahora mismo en la habitación de la corte sin haber sido anunciado.

Al momento en que abrieron la puerta del fondo, logré entender que me encontraba en la sala del señor del fuego. Realmente esperaba encontrar a Zuko sentado detrás de las anaranjadas llamas del fondo del recinto, sin embargo me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarlo casi inmediato a la puerta.

Detuve mi andar, y el sonido de las puertas cerrándose a mis espaldas me dieron a entender que nos encontrábamos solos. Alcé la mirada y lo observé con seriedad, enfocando su rostro me di cuenta que él tampoco sabía que pensar.

Su rostro cambiaba entre mostrar seriedad, nerviosismo, arrepentimiento, preocupación, tranquilidad.

Al final detuvo su actuar camaleónico en mostrarse feliz.

—Aang, es un gusto verte de nuevo—saludó con nerviosismo aunque sin poder ocultar del todo su inseguridad. Yo no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso, pero cuando Zuko se aproximó hacia mí con la intención de tocar mi hombro, una rabia ciega se apoderó de mí y en acto reflejo me aparté de su tacto.

Me sentí mal al acto, pero al parecer el señor del fuego no se sintió sorprendido por mí actuar, generó una sonrisa triste en su rostro y su porte se volvió cabizbajo. No pude evitar pensar que se veía como una persona triste y lastimera.

—Entiendo por qué te comportas así Aang, no eres el único que piensa que soy una basura—manifestó rehuyendo mi mirada, como si se sintiera indigno de verme a la cara. —Yo mismo lo pienso—completó dándome la espalda caminando por el gran sendero que conducía a su trono.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló como un tenebroso presagio, tanto él como yo nos negábamos a masticar palabra alguna. Quedaban al aire las palabras atoradas en nuestras gargantas, sabiendo de sobra por donde andaba el pensamiento del otro.

Lo observaba con seriedad, como si en sus reacciones buscara encontrar una respuesta a todas mis incógnitas.

—Te perdono Zuko—declaré con seguridad, sintiendo como la carga emocional disminuía notablemente en mi alma. Al instante me sentí más aliviado sintiéndome liberado del rencor que durante tanto tiempo había estado envenenándome.

El aludido se giró con un rostro que bien pudiera haber sido interpretado como si hubiera visto el más horrible de los espectros. Se regresó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a mí sin mejorar su expresión.

—¿Qué has dicho?—articuló sin retirar su mueca de asombro e incredulidad.

—Lo que oíste, no te guardo ningún rencor—repetí con paciencia. Sabía que aquel chico era cabeza dura, aunque nunca había averiguado hasta qué punto; solo los espíritus sabían lo que me costó llegar a esta resolución, pero…sería estúpido renegar de mis propias enseñanzas, algo que prácticamente tuve que obligar a Katara a entender…

—Escúchame bien Aang, sé porque lo haces, por lo que nos dijiste a Katara y a mí la vez que quiso vengarse del asesino de su madre—aseveró mostrándose ligeramente desesperado así como enfurecido—¡no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo!, ¡tienes todo el derecho a odiarme por lo que te hice!—rebatió revolviéndose los cabellos exteriorizando su incomprensión. —¡Aceptaría un Agni Kai de tu parte!, sé que lo merezco, soy escoria, traicioné tu confianza, perdí tu amistad, renegué de mi educación; ¡solo soy un despojo de lo que realmente debería de ser!—afirmó comenzando a caminar como alce tigre enjaulado.

Se sentía tan seguro de lo que decía, no parecía dudarlo ni un segundo, se aproximó de nuevo a mí y me tomó por los hombros sacudiéndome sin mucha delicadeza.

—¡Por una vez en tu vida no te contengas!—rugió iracundo por mi mutismo. Ante este acercamiento, solo pude reaccionar de la peor manera, perdiendo los papeles. Le asesté un puñetazo tremendo en la mejilla izquierda, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en ese instante. De la potencia, mi ex-amigo fue impulsado hacia atrás hasta casi caer al piso. Cabizbajo después de unos momentos se llevó la mano al rostro para sentir como su piel poco a poco se hinchaba.

—Lo...lo siento Zuko—me disculpé al instante sintiéndome avergonzado de mis actitudes. Me dejé poseer por la rabia un instante y acabo de hacer algo de lo cual ahora me arrepiento.

—¡No te detengas!, ¡no quiero tu falso perdón!—hizo una pausa alzando la vista mirándome directamente a los ojos. —Saca toda la furia que llevas dentro, la merezco… toda sin excepción…—agregó al final con una voz tan rota que podía ser fácilmente tomada por un sollozo. Sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer de rodillas adquiriendo una pose derrotada, sin levantar la mirada de la alfombra.

Yo respiraba con fuerza, observando aquel patético espectáculo con ojo crítico. Realmente había perdido el control, y es que simplemente jamás me había esperado tales reacciones por parte de Zuko. Nunca creí que se mostrara tan arrepentido, es como si en toda mi ausencia no hubiera podido vivir con la culpa.

—Lo vuelvo a decir, no te odio, y tampoco te guardo rencor—manifesté recuperando el temple tranquilo de antes—eso sería demasiado fácil, sin embargo, mi educación me ha demostrado que el camino del perdón es el único que sana las heridas del pasado—expliqué acercándome a él con lentitud hasta encontrarme frente a él. Zuko elevó la vista hasta encontrarse conmigo mirándome atónito por mis palabras. —Y te aseguro que si te estoy perdonando, lo hago de corazón—declaré ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara.

Él miró mi mano con duda, y después volvió a mirar mi rostro, al final aceptó mi ayuda y después de encontrarse de pie; me regaló una de sus inusuales sonrisas—la cual me daba la sensación sido aún más escasa en este tiempo—y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, transmitiéndome la calidez que solo un alma aliviada puede transmitir.

—No tienes idea, de cuanta paz me has regalado Aang—afirmó con los ojos casi vidriosos. No sabía que responder, la verdad es que en el momento en que sucedieron las cosas, quería matarlo, por ofenderme, por traicionar mi confianza, por haberse burlado de mí. Pero ahora viéndolo en estos momentos pude darme cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba. Pálido, ojeroso…casi fantasmal, cabello descuidado, ojos cansados, líneas de expresión prematuras. Algo me decía que todo este tiempo no había sido nada agradable para él, mi resolución es que había pagado muy caras sus acciones.

Antes de decir nada más, las puertas a nuestras espaldas se abrieron de par en par con un escandaloso estruendo. En acto reflejo ambos nos giramos y no pude evitar pensar que nunca he tenido una idea peor que ésa.

Frente a mí se encontraba Katara, una mujer que distaba bastante de la joven que había visto por última vez antes de desaparecer. Mi corazón se retorció de dolor dentro de mi pecho, y las manos de Zuko se apartaron de mí momentos después.

Sus hermosos ojos azules, me miraban con sorpresa, arrepentimiento, y…¿dolor?

¿Por qué Katara tenía esa mirada tan lastimera?

Al observarla con detenimiento, pude constatar que no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que Zuko. Ojerosa, demacrada, más delgada.

Ignorando mi escudriñamiento, se acercó a mí sin cambiar en ningún momento su semblante.

—Aang—murmuró con estupor, comenzando a caminar para acercarse—no puedo creer que estés aquí—agregó volviendo cada vez más pequeña la distancia que nos separaba. —Tengo tanto que explicarte…tanto por lo cual disculparme—aseguró con un tono cada vez más tembloroso.

En sí la visión de Katara como de Zuko, me daban la impresión de que ambos vivían de manera miserable. Y no me refería al ámbito económico desde luego. Tanto él como ella vestían unas preciosas ropas rojas que lucían de excelente calidad y exorbitante precio.

Espera un momento... ¿Porque Katara lleva puestas vestiduras de la nación del fuego? Alcé la mirada a su cabeza rogando a los espíritus benditos que lo que me estaba imaginando no fuera verdad.

Ahí estaba...y de pronto aquella tiara fue la respuesta a muchas cosas. A su presencia en el castillo, a su ropa, a sus disculpas y a la razón por la cual Zuko se mostraba tan abatido.

Cerré los ojos con decepción, girandole la cara a Katara. Había sido más fácil perdonar a Zuko; puesto que el grado de confianza entre nosotros no podía llegar a compararse al que mantenía con Katara.

A diferencia de muchos, yo no tomaba represalias, y aún menos culpaba de todo al tercero en discordia. Yo me sentía mayormente dolido por la traición de Katara, ella era mi novia, mi apoyo, mi todo...

Bien decía el dominio popular; _no dejes que nadie se vuelva tu todo, porque cuando se marche te dejará sin nada..._

Me negué a dirigirle la palabra y me di la vuelta rehuyendo su mirada. Me encontré de frente con Zuko y la verdad era que no sabía hasta que punto se encontaba apenado pero bien podía asegurar que por la manera con la que apretaba el tabique de la nariz podía darme una idea.

—Quiero saber por qué...—murmuré con frialdad ocultando mi mirada agachando la cabeza para evitar ver al motivo de mi dolor. —Quiero que ambos me lo digan...que me expliquen porque me hicieron eso—completé sintiendo como cada vez se rompía más mi voz y se empañaba mi vista.

—Aang, escucha yo...—empezó la morena con un tono cada vez más desesperado. Sin embargo una voz infantil irrumpió en el recinto, atrayendo irremediablemente la atención de todos hacia el emisor.

—Mami...—

Aquellas palabras me helaron la sangre en cuestión de instantes. Mi mirada cayó sobre esa pequeña persona.

Una niña...de cabello abundante color castaño oscuro, ligeramente ondulado. Tez morena clara, nariz respingona y sonrojadas mejillas. Lo que más me llamó la atención; fue sin duda sus llamativos ojos...

De un hermoso colo ámbar, color perteneciente exclusivamente a la familia real de la nación del fuego...

Aquella resolución me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría en la espalda.

Casada y con una hija...o más bien la primera que he visto, a saber cuantos más tenían. Ahora podía dar por sentado que su relación quedaba por compleyo fuera de mi alcance. Y aunque me costara aceptarlo, en un recóndito rincón de mi corazón aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza de recuperar lo que había perdido. Misma esperanza que acababa de desplomarse y morir aplastada justo delante demis ojos; al ver como la pequeña se acercaba a su preocupada madre, con una sonrisa radiante y tiraba suavemente del vestido de seda de ella.

De nuevo un silencio incómodo se instaló en el recinto. Mantenía la mirada clavada en Katara y la pequeña niña abrazada a su pierna, a la cúal ésta acariciaba con cariño su cabellera. La tensión era tal que estaba seguro que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

De pronto un gemido cansado a espaldas de Katara nos distrajo, encontrándonos con Sokka.

Lo observé con detenimiento, se veía notoriamente más envejecido, poco o nada quedaba del chico despreocupado e idiota que conocí. Podría atreverme a asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que se encontrabs aún más demacrado que Katara y Zuko juntos, pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué?, después de todo, él no ha tenido los problemas que han tenido ellos…o nosotros más bien…

El nombrado se detuvo pasmado en el marco de las puertas, respirando sonoramente al parecer después de haber estado corriendo durante un buen rato. Su mirada paseó por todos los presentes con tranquilidad, hasta que reparó en mí. Tardó milésimas de segundo en ponerse pálido y sudó frío.

Yo arqué la ceja ante su reacción.

_¿Qué le sucedía?_

— ¿Aang?—musitó prácticamente inaudible tornándose ahora de una preocupante tonalidad violácea. — ¿Cómo..?, ¿dónde..?, estabas tú...—balbuceó atónito al tiempo en que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con dramatismo como si aun no terminara de creerlo.

—Sokka también me da gusto verte—acoté con burla, para momentos después sentirme impresionado por lo que acababa de decir. Jamás había hecho un comentario sarcástico en mi vida y ahora...sin más acabo de hacerlo. Los rostros incrédulos de mis compañeros me dieron a entender que ellos también lo notaron y no podísn estar más sorprendidos también.

Sokka cerró de nuevo su boca y agitó con vehemencia su cabeza. Para después recuperarse y apuntarme con su dedo índice.

—¡Tú!, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Toph...—acusó el guerrero completamente seguro de lo que decía con una mueca graciosa, acercándose a mí para topar su dedo con mi pecho mientras yo de lo sorprendido me encogía.

¿A que venía la mención de Toph?

La verdad es que ese comentario le salió espontáneamente y no porque haya sido influenciado de ninguna manera por su amiga.

Y ahora que la traía a tema, parece ser que era la única que no me había traicionado.

De acuerdo...Sokka tampoco me había hecho nada, era injusto que generalizara.

— ¿Que tiene que ver Toph en todo esto?—pregunté confuso bajando la mano de Sokka. —A propósito... ¿dónde está?, hace mucho que no la veo—agregué con tono curioso, observando confuso como los rostros de ellos decaían en una mueca contrariada y después se miraban entre ellos con creciente preocupación.

—Aang... ¿que no estaba contigo?—preguntó con voz temblosa Katara dando a enteder como la angustia crecía como un incendio dentro de ella.

Aquellas palabras implantaron un mal presentimiento en mi pecho. Me sentía fatal por ser mensajero de malas noticias.

—No, la verdad es que no la veo desde la fiesta...—respondí dubitativo con temor a lo que pudieran decirme. En un instante a mi mente volvieron extractos de aquella noche fatal, los concejales riendo sin razón aparente, Toph arreglada de manera diferente, Katara colérica, Toph desanimada, Sokka buscando a Suki desesperadamente, el contenido de mi vaso en el suelo...Zuko discutiendo con Mai, Toph sonriéndome y tomándome del brazo...

Un momento... ¿cuándo se supone que sucedió eso?

No podía recordar nada fuera de eso.

—Esto es malo...nosotros pensamos que todo este tiempo estuvo contigo, por eso no nos preocupamos—señaló el mayor de todos nosotros, viendo como Katara se llevaba una mano al rostro dando señas de que se sentía demasiado estresada. La maestra agua tomó de la mano a su retoño y la entregó a una mujer que antes no había notado en el pasillo, indicándole que se marchara; para después tomar asiento en uno de los cojines que había en el piso sin dejar de mostrarse nerviosa. Tanto Sokka como Zuko la imitaron y se sentaron a su lado, exceptuándome a mí, que preferí mantenerme de pie.

—¿Quieres decir que Toph lleva años desaparecida?—pregunté con una ceja alzada—¡cómo es que puede desaparecer una amiga por tanto tiempo y ustedes estén tan tranquilos!—reclamé sintiéndome repentinamente furioso por sus despreocupadas actitudes. La verdad es que a pesar de haber crecido, no tenían para nada la madurez de adulto de la que seguramente se jactan.

—¡Tú desapareciste los mismos cinco años que ella y ahora estás aquí!—se defendió el moreno señalándome de nuevo. Aquella aseveración debo aceptar que me cayó bastante mal, y de nuevo el enojo salió a flote.

—¡No te atrevas a comparar las situaciones Sokka!, ¡que te aviso que no es lo mismo!—rugí acercándome a él amenazadoramente haciéndolo retroceder. Bien debía de aceptar que esta situación me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, realmente nunca me había sentido capaz de gritarle de esa manera a su amigo—a pesar de las recurrentes estupideces que solía decir—pero…había dado en el punto sensible que más me costaba aceptar.

Me sentía culpable de no haber estado para el mundo durante cinco años…

En esos cinco años pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas, tantas que me daba miedo siquiera imaginarlas. La suerte había estado de su lado y los espíritus no habían permitido que algo terrible sucediera durante mi prolongada ausencia. Me sentía terrible por anteponer mis problemas personales, ante mi deber como el avatar, como el protector del mundo.

—De acuerdo, puedo notar que todos estamos muy alterados por esta situación—manifestó Zuko con precaución, temiendo que entre Sokka y yo explotara una riña. Miré a Sokka con enfado contenido y después decidí serenarme; él se mostraba impresionado, aunque con una ligera pizca de indignación. —Pero creo que hay que mantener la cabeza fría para poder encontrar una solución a esto—propuso con el tono más calmado que lograba tener.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué propones señor cenizas?—increpó sarcásticamente despatarrándose entre los cojines, observando con expresión cansada a su cuñado. —¿Armar de nuevo el antiguo equipo avatar para ir en búsqueda de la maestra tierra perdida?—añadió con un tono cada vez más ácido. —Por favor…se supone que decir estupideces es mi trabajo—chasqueó la lengua moviendo la mano de un lado al otro mostrando cada vez más desinterés en lo que podría decir el señor del fuego.

—Sokka…has el favor de cerrar la boca—ordenó la maestra agua, no molestándose en disimular el enfado que le ocasionaban las molestas y apremiantes actitudes de su hermano para con su esposo.

Al parecer Zuko decidió pasar por alto las imprudencias de su cuñado, pero eso no lo remidió de azotar su mano contra su frente en actitud harta. Le dirigió una mirada envenenada al aludido y se cruzó de brazos pensando algo mejor. Después de todo, parece que Sokka había dado en el clavo, esa era justamente la idea que estaba razonando Zuko.

—Iré a buscarla yo—resolví cruzando los brazos con actitud serena y convencida. Fui consciente de que todas las miradas de los presentes se dejaron caer sobre mí como granizo. —Vamos… ¿de verdad estabas considerando la idea Zuko?—pregunté sarcásticamente ignorando olímpicamente mi impulso de suprimir aquel comentario—quizás deba recordarte que ahora eres el Señor del Fuego, y por ningún motivo puedes retirar tu atención de este puesto si no queremos ver un desastre—expliqué observándolo con seriedad, notando como éste se sentía abofeteado por aquella revelación. —Katara no puede venir por obvias razones, ya que tiene que cuidar de sus hijos—recordé no pasando por alto como el ceño de ambos esposos se vio profundamente fruncido—y en cuanto a Sokka…la verdad es que no sé de alguna razón que te impida acompañarme, pero no te veo muy entusiasmado en participar—completé con despreocupación y una risa nerviosa.

Sokka me observó con las cejas fruncidas y torciendo los labios de una manera que me pareció graciosa y bastante infantil, recordándome al instante nuestras viejas andanzas. Se levantó del piso fingiéndose ofendido por mis palabras y levantó las brazos en un ademán exagerado de berrinche.

—¡Jamás dejaría a Toph a su suerte!—gruñó con un poco más de ira de la necesaria. —Como podrás notar, yo no tengo nada que me impida ayudarte en la quimera de encontrar a Toph, salimos mañana mismo a buscarla—afirmó recuperando su porte calmado y autoritario. Algo me hace creer que en todo este tiempo de mi ausencia, Sokka tuvo bastante tiempo para mejorar sus dotes de líder.

—Entonces que así sea, no podemos perder un segundo más—contesté bastante seguro de lo que decía.

No era secreto para mí, ni para nadie, que el tema de Toph fue una vía de escape para evitar el tema de la traición. Hay que aceptar, la presencia de Sokka fue por demás inoportuna; la noticia de Toph por demás inesperada. Me sentía mal por utilizar de esa manera a mi amiga, pero la verdad era que quizás esto quería decir que aún no estaba preparado para la verdad, en el estado que venga.

Pero los espíritus son sabios, y alguna razón debe de existir para hacer lo que hacen. No se pondría a querer adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de los eternos enemigos de Sokka, llámese destino, universo, o señor del karma.

No me molestaba en engañarme que a pesar de mi ausencia nadie se detuvo a preguntarse que había sucedido conmigo. Cada quien continuó con su vida como siempre, importándoles poco mi desaparición así como la de Toph.

Solo me quedaba saber…

_¿Qué acción era la que estaba pagando?_

* * *

¡Hola!

Debo aceptar que me tardé demasiado en continuar esta historia, me encanta este fic, pero es algo complicado de escribir. Quiero retratar a un Aang herido por las circunstancias, desde luego siempre es retratado como un amor de persona, cariñoso con su novia y bla bla. Eso es cuando está tranquila la bestia, pero quiero mostrar los sentimientos de ira que debe de sentir Aang al ser traicionado por dos de las personas que más aprecia en el mundo.

El caso de Katara no vale la pena ser puntualizado, el en caso de Zuko, era un gran amigo del avatar, su maestro, su compañero…No sé explicar si tenía un grado de confianza mayor que con Sokka, pero me llego a suponer que sí.

Por otro lado, les aviso que no piensen que Sokka va a tener una participación parca y sin importancia en este fic. Oh, no deben de suponer eso; Sokka esconde algo terrible y oscuro—no estoy aún segura de poder tildarlo de esa manera—pero les aseguro que su apariencia física no es coincidencia ni algo que no se deba tomar a consideración.

Esta historia tiene muchos reveces, así que no hay que creer que lo han visto todo.

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios de aliento de cada uno de ustedes. Me pone muy feliz que me digan todo eso. Y claro que seguiré escribiendo por ustedes.

PD: Si desean ver algunas escenas de este fic—futuras en su mayoría—pueden buscar mi deviantart; mi nombre es whitemiko55

Besos…


	3. Revelaciones difíciles de creer

Aclaro que ni la serie de Avatar, así como sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad íntegramente de sus creadores manuales e intelectuales; yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

_Revelaciones difíciles de creer_

"_La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio"_

_Cicerón_

* * *

El cielo nocturno nos cubría con su exuberante manto, así como las destellantes estrellas que adornaban aquella hermosa noche. Pero yo a estas alturas, no podía sentirme tan relajado como para admirar el paisaje. Un suspiro pesado escapó de mis labios, y me acomodé mejor en el pelo de Appa, ya que me encontraba recostado en su costado. Verifiqué con la mirada que Sokka se encontrara bien, y el verlo hecho un ovillo en su saco de dormir me dio a entender que para él todo estaba perfecto.

Envidio la capacidad de Sokka para conciliar el sueño y al mismo tiempo roncar como búfalo-cerdo con problemas de respiración. Procedí a ignorar al guerrero y volví a hundirme en mis pensamientos. Me encontraba tan contrariado, en dos meses de exhaustiva búsqueda, no hemos logrado encontrar ni rastro de nuestra amiga.

La única pista que valía la pena mencionar, era que en una de las aldeas cercanas a la montaña, lograron ver a una mujer que caminaba de manera extraña, de largo cabello negro desarreglado, ropa desgastada y presuntamente ciega. Con aquella descripción se podía entender que podía tratarse de Toph; sin embargo ella jamás solía traer el cabello suelto y mucho menos demostrar debilidad ante nadie, era demasiado orgullosa para permitirse flaquear hasta en algo tan trivial como la forma de caminar.

Siempre caminaba erguida, con la cabeza alta y los pies pisando firmemente el suelo.

Tanto Sokka como yo dudamos en aceptar aquel testimonio. Y teníamos razones para hacerlo, no encontrábamos una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que Toph actuara de aquella manera tan deprimente. Los campesinos llegaron a mencionar que aquella mujer ciega, llegó a pedir caridad durante el tiempo que le tomó atravesar la población. La recordaban como una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, aunque cubierta de mugre y por la pobreza latente en su indumentaria. Y tenían una especial fijación en agregar que era bastante educada a la hora de pedir las cosas.

Aquello era lo que no encajaba en el perfil de Toph. Y es que…solo hay que escuchar todas esas estupideces. ¿Toph pidiendo caridad?, ¿limosna?, ¿pedir educadamente algo?

_¡Por el amor de todos los espíritus!_

_¡Quedaba claro que no estábamos hablando de la misma mujer!_

Seguramente ella preferiría arrancarse el cabello a tirones antes de pedir limosna y mucho antes de andar como mendiga por las calles. Dijera lo que dijera Toph, siempre tuvo el ego de la chica de alta sociedad que era, si bien le encantaba tener una capa de tierra encima, no era sucia y se podía decir que hasta cierto punto gustaba de cuidar su apariencia, nunca jamás se permitiría mostrarse vulnerable.

Y dejando de lado los preocupantes resultados de nuestra investigación…

Existía otro asunto que me llenaba de dudas, y era que no pudiera recordar lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Demonios, si tan solo pudiera rememorar algo, quizás y solo quizás eso lograra ayudar a la investigación, arrojar datos importantes para saber la razón por la cual Toph desapareció.

_Sin embargo…nada._

En mi mente solo podía recoger algunos trozos de aquella fatídica velada, y la verdad es que aquellos fragmentos no me ayudaban para nada. No lograba hacerlos encajar. No podía darle sentido a esos míseros recuerdos, y la verdad es que aquello me frustraba a niveles exasperantes. Odiaba no ser de ayuda y repudiaba aún más desconocer el paradero de mi amiga, a este paso ignorábamos si ella se encontraba bien, si estaba a salvo…o por el contrario se encontraba en peligro.

Y por ahí se fue al drenaje el puntaje de no bajas en mi ausencia. Si bien Toph lo más seguro es que se encuentre bien, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que de alguna manera, esto es mi responsabilidad. Y la verdad no entiendo porque estoy tan firmemente convencido con ello, pero siento una tremenda culpabilidad instalada en mi pecho.

—¡No deténganse!—

Aquel angustioso grito logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones al instante, y después de haber logrado reconocer la voz de quien gritó, me calmé dándome cuenta que se trataba de Sokka. Bah, seguro solo era alguna pesadilla, como aquella de la infancia donde soñó que lo perseguía un oso-ornitorrinco, aquella desdichada noche nos hizo alzarnos con temor de un ataque por parte de la nación del fuego.

—¡Por favor no lo hagan!—aulló el guerrero retorciéndose en su saco, volviendo sus gritos cada vez más desgarradores y desesperados. Me levanté de inmediato y me acerqué a él con la intención de intervenir de ser necesario. Para mi sorpresa lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos fuertemente apretados del moreno y comenzó a realizar exagerados movimientos con brazos y piernas, como si se encontrara corriendo a toda prisa.

—Sokka—murmuré tocando su hombro con la esperanza de que volviera en sí y se calmara.

—¡No Suki!—lloró el hombre estirando su brazo hacia adelante—¡sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal pero no te vayas!—completó retorciéndose aún más en su lecho, aumentando el ritmo de su llanto.

Para estas alturas yo ya me encontraba sumamente preocupado y me atreví a sacudirlo por los hombros con algo de fuerza para despertarlo.

—¡Vamos Sokka solo es una pesadilla!—aseguré intentando por todos los medios recuperarlo de aquel sueño infernal.

—¡NO Aang, Katara!, ¡señor del karma me lo merezco!—bramó el oji-azul, tomándome por las solapas de mi traje aún bien metido en su pesadilla—¡Toph perdóname es que yo no lo sabía!—a cada una de sus palabras parecía que se hundía aún más en aquella crisis. —¡Zuko, perdóname es mi culpa que Mai muriera!—aulló moqueando e hipando de manera tan escandalosa que me sorprendía de verdad que no se despertara él mismo.

Sin embargo reparé en el peso de la última oración desesperada de Sokka. ¿Mai estaba muerta?, ¿Cómo era eso?

A mi mente volvió el instante en que choqué con ella antes de descubrir aquella verdad que arruinó mi vida, se veía terrible pero jamás llegué a imaginarme que ahora esa chica se encontrara muerta. ¿Qué sabía Sokka acerca es eso?, ¿porque dice que es su culpa?

Esto me estaba dando muy mala espina, y redoblé mis intentos en despertarlo, esta vez sacudiéndolo con violencia, dejando abandonada en una esquina mi delicadeza.

—¡Por todos los espíritus Sokka, despierta!—

Era inútil, parecía como si estuviera poseído, no dejaba de sollozar y gritar palabras de perdón y culpabilidad. De nada servían mis sacudidas desesperadas y me comenzaban a doler los golpes que llegaba a asestarme dentro de su alucinación.

—¡Toph!, ¡perdóname por no haberte protegido!, yo…yo no sabía que me ama…—suficiente de pesadilla, con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir en mi brazo derecho, le pegué una cachetada para que volviera en sí. Sin embargo me arrepentí al instante, Sokka había estado a punto de revelar algo que no había querido decirme, ahora estoy seguro que Sokka sabe mucho más de este asunto de lo que se atreve a aceptar.

Los ojos del guerrero se abriendo de par en par, mostrando sus pupilas fuertemente dilatadas y con el terror impreso en su rostro. Se encontraba completamente desorientado, pero cuando pareció reconocerme, se alejó de mí como si me tuviera miedo y poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura.

—¿Escuchaste algo?—musitó con un tono parco y sin sentimientos impresos en las palabras. Actué de manera sorprendida e hice un análisis rápido en mi cabeza, ¿decirle o no?, así como lo veo, no creo que me diga nada, lo mejor será investigar por mi cuenta…

—¿Escuchar qué?, ¿tus berridos?—fingí de manera convincente un pequeño enfado—¡por todos los dioses!, seguro que hasta Koh a de haberlos escuchado…—completé masajeándome el tabique de la nariz para hacerle creer que lo decía de verdad.

Durante aquellos segundos, creí que Sokka realmente se daría cuenta de la mentira, y se iría al garete todo, y es que la mirada penetrante del chico me hacía dudar de mi actuación. Al final, después de analizarme con la mirada asintió levemente con la cabeza y me dio la espalda.

—Lo mejor es que volvamos a dormir Aang, lamento haberte despertado—murmuró notablemente más calmado, me dio la espalda y se dispuso a acomodar su desastroso lecho con la intención de volver a dormir otro tanto.

Yo me limité a asentir, y retorné sobre mis pasos para poder acomodarme en el suave y mullido pelaje de Appa, sabiendo de sobra que esta noche no lograría pegar el ojo. Y es que las revelaciones de Sokka lograron inquietarme en niveles insospechados. Jamás me pasó por la cabeza que mi compañero me estuviera ocultando algo, y que encima se tratara de algo que parece atormentarlo demasiado.

Solté un suspiro cansado y levanté mis brazos para acomodarlos tras mi cabeza.

¿Qué debía de hacer?, ¿dejarlo pasar o preguntarle a alguien más?

_¡Zuko es mi culpa que Mai muriera!_

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza, y por más vueltas que le doy al asunto, no logro descifrar que es lo que pudo haber sucedido. Queda descartada la idea de preguntarle directamente a Sokka, solo conseguiré ponerlo nervioso y que no me diga nada, necesito investigar por otro lado,

¿Pero con quién?

Con un demonio, a este paso solo consigo llenarme cada vez más de dudas, y no estoy logrando nada para calmarme.

—Lo mejor será que duerma—murmuré para mí mismo, era verdad, más me valía descansar, ya mañana podía reventarme la cabeza de nuevo con mis dudas y problemas existenciales.

.-.

De nuevo nos encontrábamos caminando por aquel simple valle. Seguro muchos se preguntarían, ¿Por qué estamos caminando?, desde luego es porque si nos encontráramos volando, no podríamos preguntar a la gente sobre nuestra amiga.

Appa se encontraba volando por ahí y Momo seguro que andaba recogiendo algunas bayas, en toda la mañana, solo habíamos dado con un ser humano. Se trataba de un arriero, que iba rumbo a la gran ciudad, con amabilidad nos dio las indicaciones para poder llegar a su pueblo de origen, y luego se retiró.

Era frustrante que en todo este tiempo, no hayamos tenido otra pista referente a Toph, —fuera aquella sobre una mendiga—pero demonios, como nos exasperaba que nuestra excompañera supiera esconderse tan bien.

Divisamos a algunos metros la entrada a aquel modesto pueblito, y entramos con paso firme. Para mi sorpresa, desde el incidente de anoche Sokka no había masticado palabra alguna, que no fuera unos modestos buenos días al levantarnos. De ahí en adelante, nada…

Raro…

La gente parecía ignorar de quienes nos tratábamos, y mejor así, nos ahorrábamos muchos momentos incómodos.

—¡Arghhh!—aquel chillido a mi espalda, me hizo girarme para saber que le había pasado esta vez a Sokka, y lo encontré sacudiéndose sus ropas, después de que una mula lo haya empujado contra la pared de una casa.

—¡Controle a su animal!—refunfuñó el guerrero blandiendo el puño en contra del dueño del animal. Yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza ante la acción de mi compañero. Al dar la vuelta e ignorar los reclamos de mi compañero, me encontré con una tienda de té.

—Sokka, vamos a preguntar ahí—señalé interrumpiendo su lluvia de improperios contra el hombre que ya se encontraba bien lejos. Sin esperar que me obedeciera, lo tomé de la espalda de la camisa y lo arrastré conmigo hasta entrar ahí.

Era una tienda rústica, sin mucho lujo ni mucha clientela, sin embargo se encontraba limpio y el ambiente era acogedor. Al final de la estancia, se encontraba un mostrador de madera, donde una viejecita se dejaba ver, la señora notó nuestra presencia y se apresuró para acercarse.

—Buenas tardes forasteros, mi nombre es Sul pueden sentarse donde deseen—saludó afablemente la anciana, apartándose a un lado para mostrarnos las modestas mesas. Nosotros asentimos y nos sentamos en la segunda mesa cercana al mostrador, para que la buena mujer no tuviera que caminar tanto.

—Gracias, aquí estamos bien—

—¿Qué les ofrezco jóvenes?—preguntó la señora, extrayendo de su delantal una pequeña libretita.

—¿¡Tiene carne!?—chilló Sokka con voz desesperada, la mujer asintió levemente y nos entregó unas hojas con el menú. El chico pareció devorar aquel menú y parecía que cada vez se le antojaba más la carne.

—¡Quiero un filete de carnero-tejón bañado en salsa de algas verdes!—resolvió el moreno después de babear ante las sugerencias de la mujer. —Y una cerveza de raíz—La anciana asintió de nuevo y anotó aquello en su libreta.

—¿Y usted joven avatar?—indagó la viejecita mirándome con dulzura.

—Un té de jazmín y una ensalada de frutos del bosque estará bien para mí—señalé regresándole el menú, siendo imitado por mi amigo. La señora anotó nuestras indicaciones y se apresuró a llevar las órdenes a la cocina.

Después de un par de minutos, salió de la cocina y se acercó una vez más a nosotros.

—En unos veinte minutos les traeré su comida, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo más?—

Sokka y yo nos miramos, diciéndonos que era el momento correcto.

—En realidad sí, ¿podría sentarse por favor?—pedí señalando la silla vacía que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa, la anciana se mostró algo sorprendida, pero obedeció.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—preguntó Sul, observándonos con confusión.

—Verá, es que estamos en una expedición, buscamos a nuestra amiga, la maestra tierra Toph Bei Fong—explicó el oji-azul cruzando los brazos por encima de la mesa.

—¿No sabrá algo usted de ella?, la última pista que tenemos es que al parecer anduvo por estos lares, pero no sabemos nada de ella—completé notando como la anciana se ponía pensativa—es una chica algo bajita, cabello negro, muy largo, ciega con ojos parecidos al jade y una piel blanca como la nieve—describí realizando ademanes con las manos para complementar la descripción.

—Y una voz muy dulce pero un carácter de los mil demonios—agregó el moreno con una sonrisa socarrona.

La viejecita seguí mostrándose pensativa, por lo que decidimos mantenernos en silencio para no interrumpir sus cavilaciones.

—La verdad es que ese nombre no me suena para nada—declaró la mujer con una mano en su mentón. Nuestro semblante decayó al acto, de nuevo no teníamos nada. —Pero la descripción física de esa chica sí que la recuerdo—indicó con una sonrisa relativamente triste.

Me emocioné al instante, la verdad es que jamás me había pasado por la cabeza que en este lugar nos pudieran dar razón de nuestra amiga desaparecida. Sokka chilló de la sorpresa y se inclinó sobre la mesa con la esperanza de que la mujer nos dijera más.

—¿De verdad?, ¡díganos más!—imploré tomando las arrugadas manos de la anciana entre las mías. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y no se alejó de mi agarre.

—Verán, fue hace alrededor de cuatro años—empezó la mujer—vi a esa chica en el campo, cuando salí a recolectar alguna hierbas…—

.-.

—_Ésta me servirá para poder agregarle algo de picante a la salsa de algas—murmuré guardando aquella hierba en mi canasto. _

_Los pájaros cantaban alegremente en aquella particular tarde de verano, y la brisa era tan agradable que daban ganas de quedarse un momento más para disfrutar de las caricias que ésta proporcionaba._

_Sin embargo, unas pisadas a mis espaldas, me alertaron. Era verdad que eran tiempos de paz, pero aún así el temor nunca sería totalmente desterrado de mi corazón. Me giré de inmediato, rogando a Dios que no se tratara de alguien que quería hacerme daño._

_Sin embargo…la verdad fue bastante diferente de lo que me imaginaba._

—¡Que pasó!, ¿era Toph?—interrumpió el moreno prácticamente subiéndose arriba de la mesita. Se notaba desde lejos, que aquello le cortó la inspiración a la mujer y lo miró desaprobatoriamente, yo por mi parte solo le regalé una mirada envenenada.

—Lo diría si no me interrumpieras—indicó la anciana alzando una ceja.

—Lo siento—

—Bien como decía…—

_Frente a mí se encontraba una chica, en lamentables condiciones, sucia, harapienta, descalza y caminaba como si se encontrara tan cansada que apenas pudiera con su alma. Me levanté del césped lo más rápido que pude, y me aproximé a ella._

—_¿Niña te encuentras bien?—pregunté alarmada, al notar el estado en el cual se encontraba._

—_¿Qué le importa señora?—respondió entrecortadamente, como si estuviera jadeando._

—¡Si era Toph entonces!, ¡solo ella puede ser así de grosera con los mayores!—resolvió el de la cola de lobo guerrero, levantándose de la silla con actitud asombrada. Yo en ese momento quise golpear mi cara contra la mesa y la anciana se masajeó el tabique de la nariz con hastió.

—¡Quisieras dejar de interrumpir!—gruñí lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, la verdad es que comenzaba a molestarme que interrumpiera a la buena mujer en todo momento. El moreno se mostró indignado, pero obedeció y volvió a sentarse para escuchar.

_Alcé la ceja al escuchar esa contestación grosera, pero la chica parecía que no me veía, y después caí en la cuenta de que los hermosos ojos de la chica eran de un extraño color aperlado y que no miraban un punto fijo. Me di cuenta que era completamente ciega aquella muchachita._

—_Sabe que…lo siento, lamento haberle hablado así—se disculpó la chica bajando el sucio rostro como si sintiera vergüenza. Yo me mostré sorprendida hacia su cambio de actitud, pero decidí dejarlo pasar._

_Sin embargo, hasta ese momento reparé en un detalle en la chica que logró sorprenderme. Los harapos que la cubrían, me hacían creer que antes en algún momento se trataban de un hermoso vestido, el cabello tan largo que poseía solo era posible si durante algún tiempo hubiera sido bien alimentada, y el porte de la chica era muy diferente al de una campesina común y corriente; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver lo abultado que se encontraba el vientre de aquella jovencita._

—_Niña, estás encinta—murmuré algo asustada. El semblante de la muchachita no podía estar más demacrado, no se veía sana, más bien parecía que se trataba de una mendiga que había sido alcanzada por la desgracia. ¿Acaso la habrán forzado…?_

—_Lo sé señora—musitó la chica agachando aún más la cabeza, pero esta vez llevándose una mano al notable vientre cubierto por los retazos de tela que algún día fueron verdes. _

—¡QUÉEEEEEEEE!, ¿Toph estaba embarazada?—aulló de nuevo el guerrero levantándose de la silla de manera tan violenta que casi vuelca la mesa. La anciana se mostró bastante enojada por ser de nuevo interrumpida, y yo no me contuve de darle un merecido golpe en la cabeza a mi compañero.

—¡Déjame terminar de decirlo!, ¡después puedes gritar todo lo que quieras!—rugió la mujer asustando al moreno, que solo se dedicó a sobar su cabeza resintiendo mi golpe.

—De acuerdo, perdón lo siento—murmuró el chico volviéndose chiquito en su asiento.

Yo suspiré, la verdad es que me había hartado, pero tenía que aceptar que yo también estaba a punto de gritar de la impresión por aquella revelación. De no haber gritado primero Sokka lo hubiera hecho yo.

—Continúe por favor—rogué intentando controlar todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía en mi interior.

_El tamaño de su vientre me daba para pensar que rondaba de cerca los ocho meses de gestación, pero me preocupaba tanto que aquella criatura tan frágil, como se veía tuviera que pasar por esto sola. _

—_Pequeña…¿Dónde vives?—pregunté acercándome a ella, sin quitar de mi rostro la mueca de preocupación._

_Su espalda fue recorrida por un escalofrío y su rostro se mostró contrariado. Ladeó su cabeza con vergüenza y de nuevo pareció encogerse._

—_No querrá saberlo de verdad—respondió con un tono monótono. No podía soportar aquella visión tan triste, esa niña, tan joven, con una responsabilidad así de grande. Con una carita tan triste y demacrada, con esa limitación tan grande como la de ser ciega. Sin poder evitarlo, llevé mí arrugada mano al rostro de porcelana de la muchachita, que se mostró sumamente sorprendida por mi tacto._

—_No debes de estar triste, pase lo que pase, recuerda que tú eres todo para la criatura que está en tu vientre—expresé acariciando la mejilla de la chica, retirando la suciedad que tenía por todas partes. Para mi sorpresa, una gotita de agua cayó sobre mis ancianas manos, y después la siguieron muchas más._

_Alcé la mirada, y vi que desde sus ojos ciegos rodaban incontables lágrimas hasta terminar en mi mano. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la muchachita se lanzó a mis brazos llorando de manera miserable, su llanto era tan triste que hasta a mí me aguó el corazón estarla escuchando. La muchacha cayó de rodillas frente a mí, abrazándome con desamparo._

_Correspondí su abrazo, ignorando lo sucia o harapienta que se encontraba, acaricié su cabeza con delicadeza, pasando mi mano por su enmarañado cabello, intentando imaginar cómo se veía en sus mejores tiempos. Mi hombro húmedo me daba una idea de la cantidad de llanto que estaba soltando esa niña._

_Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que se calmó y se separó de mí con delicadeza._

—_Lamento mucho haberla incomodado—inquirió la niña alzándose del suelo con dificultad por su avanzado estado. Yo negué con la cabeza y deposité con cuidado un beso en su frente, la niña sonrió en medio de su doloroso estado y me dio un último abrazo._

—_¿No quieres venir a vivir conmigo a mi casa?—ofrecí con dulzura esperando que la muchacha aceptara mi proposición y me acompañara. Sin embargo, para mi contrariedad, la niña negó con la cabeza, aunque con una triste sonrisa._

—_No soy buena compañía para nadie, además, usted ya hizo mucho por mí al haberme consolado—respondió la pelinegra dándose la vuelta._

_Cuando noté que buscaba retirarse, alcancé su pequeña mano y coloqué en ella el asa de la canasta, entregándosela. La muchacha se quedó congelada ante esta acción y se giró hacia mí como si deseara mirarme._

—_Por favor quédatela, dentro ay hierbas de especias, pero también hay frutos, una cantimplora con agua y algunos vegetales. Debes de cuidar bien a ese pequeño que viene en camino—indiqué soltando su mano, viendo como de nuevo la chica parecía querer llorar. —Si necesitas algo, no dudes en acudir a mí, yo vivo en el pueblo que se encuentra atrás—señalé con el tono más aterciopelado que conseguí la niña asintió y se perdió con rapidez entre los árboles._

La anciana terminó su relato, mostrándose abatida, se zafó con delicadeza de mi agarre sobre sus manos y se levantó del asiento, mirándonos con pena.

—Instantes después, caí en una verdad terrible. ¡Esa niña era ciega!, jamás podrá saber dónde se encuentra el pueblo que yo mencioné, y mucho menos podrá cuidar de ese bebé sola—prosiguió revolviéndose el cabello con nerviosismo, como si estuviera reviviendo una desesperación pasada—Cuando intenté seguirla con la intención de hacerla cambiar de opinión, reparé en que había desaparecido—la anciana sonaba cada vez más triste mientras avanzaba con su relato, y pude notar como unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus cansados ojos.

—Tuve la sensación de que más que con una humana, me había encontrado con un espíritu del bosque—indicó volviendo a tomar asiento frente a nosotros— Durante algún tiempo, me dediqué a dejar ahí mismo una canasta con alimentos cada semana, sin falta y cuando regresaba ya no se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo con el paso de un mes, a pesar de que dejaba ahí la canasta, la hallaba tal y como la había dejado anteriormente ahí—agregó con un tono de voz tembloroso, como si se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta.

—Pensé que se trataba de un espíritu en pena, y que había logrado cruzar al otro mundo. Me consternaba como era que la muchachita esa, lograba caminar sin golpearse con ningún árbol o tropezarse con alguna roca; pero aún más me sorprendía como era que tomaba la canasta cada semana hasta que dejó de hacerlo—finalizó dejándose vencer por el llanto que hacía rato la acongojaba, se dejó caer sobre la mesa, utilizando sus brazos para cubrir su rostro.

Tanto Sokka como yo, nos encontrábamos terriblemente incómodos por la escena, pero más que nada consternados por lo que la mujer nos confesó. Al instante coloqué mi mano sobre la espalda de la anciana, con la intención de consolarla un poco. Sin embargo, me encontraba estupefacto con esta revelación, las acciones de la anciana no nos permitía pensar que estuviera mintiendo. Aunque por otra parte, deseaba fervientemente que todo fuera un malentendido, que solo fuera una mendiga ciega y no nuestra amiga.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que eran demasiadas casualidades, aquella descripción no dejaba lugar a dudas, se trataba exclusivamente de Toph. En todos nuestros viajes, no encontramos ni a una sola chica que llegara a semejarse a ella, además, la mujer que se encontraba frente a nosotros se encontraba terriblemente afectada, como para haber sido una actuación.

El llanto de la anciana comenzó a menguar, y cuando se mostró notablemente más calmada, se excusó por su falta de educación y prácticamente corrió hacia la cocina, de donde después salió una criada joven con los platillos que habíamos pedido anteriormente.

La doncella colocó los platos en la mesa, ignorando que nos encontrábamos casi ausentes y que habíamos llegado a olvidar que teníamos hambre. La chica de cabello castaño corto, nos observó con preocupación y se detuvo unos segundos.

—Por favor, encuéntrenla—suplicó la muchacha ganándose nuestra atención—mi abuela ha estado muy afectada desde el día que desapareció la desconocida, y ahora que ustedes le están diciendo que realmente era una persona viva, no deja de sentirse culpable por no haberla retenido, se los pido por favor, regrésenle la tranquilidad al volver a verla— la castaña se colocó al lado de Sokka mirándonos con tristeza. —Esa chica le recuerda a mi tía, la cual fue asesinada por soldados mucho antes de que yo naciera, de algún modo su amiga le hace recuperar la ternura que le tenía a mi joven tía—finalizó recogiendo la bandeja en donde traía los alimentos, y retirándose con una respetuosa reverencia.

El silencio se instaló sobre nosotros, poblando la atmósfera de una sensación incómoda e inquietante. Ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a masticar palabra alguna, y es que sinceramente el shock no podía ser más grande.

_¿Cómo es que pudo pasarle a Toph esto?_

La mirada de Sokka cayó sobre su platillo, aunque a simple vista parecía que el apetito se le había esfumado. El rostro del guerrero se veía profundamente decaído, y sus ojos se comenzaban a notar cristalinos, así como sus manos presentaron un notable temblor que atribuí a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Yo no me encontraba en mejores condiciones. Sentía un molesto nudo en el estómago, que debía de puntualizar, jamás había sentido antes; ni siquiera después de la traición de Katara. Era un escozor diferente, no puedo terminar de creer que Toph hubiera pasado por todo eso, mientras yo me encontraba llorando como niña en el templo del aire.

Era mi culpa, de manera indirecta, pero era mi culpa.

Yo debía de haber estado ahí para protegerla.

_Es mi amiga. Mi maestra. Mi compañera._

El sonido de un cristal haciéndose añicos me hizo despertar de mis lamentaciones, encontrándome con que Sokka había roto el tarro de cerveza por la fuerza aplicada sobre él. La sangre comenzó a salir de su herida de manera escandalosa, consiguiendo que yo me levantara alarmado del asiento.

—¡Sokka estás herido!, déjame pedir algo para curarte—chillé al momento que me proponía dirigirme al mostrador para pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, me detuve al instante al reparar en la perturbadora imagen de mi compañero.

El moreno se encontraba paralizado, como en estado de trance. Apretando con fuerza su mano herida, sin importarle que esto la dañara aún más logrando que un hilo grueso de sangre escapara de ella. No obstante, su rostro era lo más impactante. Su mandíbula se encontraba tan tensa que me preparaba para escuchar el chasquido de un diente quebrándose, sus ojos se veían turbios, densos como si se encontraran nublados y sus labios se encontraban temblando como si estuviera conteniendo una terrible sensación.

Me quedé estático, y no pude evitar traer a mi mente las palabras de la noche anterior.

—_¡Toph perdóname es que yo no lo sabía!—_

—_¡Toph!, ¡perdóname por no haberte protegido!, yo…yo no sabía que me ama…—_

La cabeza me comenzó a doler y a latir como si en cualquier instante fuera a reventar. Una serie de imágenes pasaron rápidamente por mi mente, reviviendo momentos olvidados de la fiesta.

.-.

_Sokka estaba buscando por todos lados a Suki, Toph se acercó a él al parecer con la intención de entablar una conversación con él, sin embargo Sokka la apartó con un brazo ignorándola mientras volvía a llamar desesperadamente a su novia._

_El semblante sufrido de Toph me alertó, y como yo me encontraba tan confundido por la pelea con Katara, decidí dejarlo un momento de lado y hablar con mi amiga. Me acerqué a ella con prontitud, y para mi sorpresa ella se mostró ligeramente asustada cuando toqué su hombro. ¿Cómo es que no logró sentirme antes?_

—_Hey Toph, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—pregunté de manera cariñosa. No era tonto como para no saber la razón por la cual mi compañera se encontraba tan deprimida, cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente podía notar que estaba terriblemente enamorada de Sokka._

_Me daba pena el saber que no era correspondida, el triste de Sokka se encontraba enajenado con Suki, y aunque yo no tenía nada en contra de la guerrera Kyoshi, sobraba decir que Toph fue mi amiga primero, y a ella le debía mi lealtad. No pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada, la verdad era que se veía sumamente bonita, y ya se veía como una doncella, nada quedaba de la niña revoltosa que había conocido antes._

—_Nada pies ligeros, solo me sorprendiste—respondió la chica recuperando su temple, buscando evitar que yo notara que sus ojos lechosos se encontraban ligeramente empañados._

_.-._

_La cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía terriblemente mareado, sentía en mi brazo derecho un peso extra, aunque con dificultades pude saber de qué se trataba. No era otra persona que Toph riendo en voz baja de algo que yo desconocía._

_.-._

_El blanquecino rostro cubierto de lágrimas me descolocó, y sin poder evitarlo limpié con mis dedos aquellas molestas gotas de agua salada._

—_No llores Toph, te ves mucho más bonita si sonríes—expresé, sintiendo como en mis labios florecía una sonrisa._

_Las mejillas de la aludida se sonrojaron, causándome una embriagante sensación de ternura y para mi gusto, los labios de Toph se curvaron en una delicada sonrisa. _

.-.

Abrí los ojos al máximo, aun sosteniéndome la frente con premura. ¿Qué fue eso?

¡Que hice en esa maldita fiesta!

Es tan frustrante no recordar nada. Me dejé caer sobre la humilde silla y azoté mis manos sobre la madera de la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Frente a mí, mi compañero no parecía reaccionar y yo con la mano cubriéndome la mitad del rostro lo observé.

La mirada derrotada de Sokka no me daba buena espina.

Definitivamente Sokka sabe mucho más de lo que ha querido decirme y necesito saber de qué se trata.

Pero en absoluto, lo que más preocupa en este momento, es el destino de Toph, así como encontrar la razón de porque este vació en mi estómago no ha menguado desde que supe que Toph había desaparecido.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Querid s escribí este capítulo en una celebración a mi nueva computadora. Tardé en acostumbrarme a ella, ya que es más pequeña, pero nada imposible. _

_Bien, creo que esta vez he sido algo chismosa y dejé entrever algunas cosas…¡vayan sacando sus conclusiones!, estoy segura que más de uno va sospechando por donde va la cosa, pero tampoco se apresuren en dar por hecho algo, esta historia esconde aún muchas cosas y créanme, los personajes se darán unos buenos topes antes de descubrir la entera verdad._

_Demonios, ¿Toph embarazada?_

_Soy mala en hacer sufrir de esa manera a la pobre, pero bueno tengo que aceptar que es mi especialidad la angustia._

_Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, quise publicar primero esta actualización antes que los demás, ya que sé que lo tengo algo abandonado._

_Besos…_


	4. Juegos del destino

Aclaro que ni la serie de Avatar, así como sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad íntegramente de sus creadores manuales e intelectuales; yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Juegos del destino

* * *

"_El destino baraja las cartas, nosotros las jugamos"_

_Iósif Stalin_

* * *

El ambiente en estos momentos, era más bien caótico. Después de haber salido de aquella aldea, nuestras mentes eran ocupadas por un tema en concreto.

Toph.

_¿Qué sería de ella?_

Ahora, más que nunca nos encontrábamos más preocupados, y es que con la información obtenida de la anciana restaurantera, hemos llegado a la conclusión indiscutible de que la mujer descrita, no se trataba de nadie más que Toph.

_Solo ella, era capaz de caminar sin tropezar con nada estando ciega._

Punto, no había que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Ahora, lo más inquietante, era saber tres cosas.

_Dónde está._

_Porque huyó._

_Y porqué estaba embarazada._

Tres cosas que se decían fácil, pero se nos atoraban en la garganta cada vez que intentábamos comentarlo entre nosotros. Sokka no había atinado a proferir ni el más mínimo comentario idiota, ni había armado algún espectáculo en todo este tiempo; solo se dedicaba a caminar como muerto viviente, acariciando al halcón rojo llamado Hawky que había vuelto después de traer un mensaje de Katara.

El mensaje era claro y conciso.

_¿Qué han sabido de Toph?, estamos muy preocupados puesto que no hemos recibido noticias de ustedes; y de verdad, lo que sea que sepan, por favor compártanlo con nosotros._

Tengo entendido que ese halcón es el mismo que utilizó Katara para enviar la carta de Toph a sus padres, y recuerdo bien que jamás volvió. Sokka me explicó que el halcón no supo cómo localizarnos de nuevo, así que se quedó a vivir en la finca de los Bei Fong. Supongo que el animal fue cuidado por la mismísima Toph hasta que regresó a las manos de su dueño, y quizás por eso, Sokka había estado acariciándolo con tanto ahínco todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué hacemos Aang?—aquella pregunta me descolocó, y me hizo detenerme para girarme a ver al chico que se mostraba pensativo y decaído—¿les explicamos la situación, o guardamos los detalles hasta que logremos saber más… o encontrarla?—continuó deteniéndose él mismo, dirigiendo su melancólica sonrisa a su mascota, acariciando con parsimonia las enrojecidas plumas del ave.

Deseé tener más tiempo para meditar aquello. La verdad es que en estos precisos momentos mi mente estaba hecha un completo caos, no sabía que impacto podían tener estas fuertes revelaciones en el resto del grupo, y muy a mi pesar, aún tenía cierta preocupación por Katara, no quería que se preocupara tanto.

—No lo sé Sokka…—respondí suspirando profundamente sentándome en una roca cercana intentando hallar algo de sabiduría en mi ser—la verdad es que no sé qué decirte, esto es demasiado para mí—revelé cubriendo mi frente con mi mano derecha mostrándome abatido.

El moreno asintió débilmente, y observó una vez más a su animal, que removía su negro cabello con afecto. Sin mostrar ninguna expresión, se sentó en el piso frente a mí, y extrajo de su mochila un pergamino, que extendió por el suelo apartando enfadado las rocas que se interponían en su acción.

Extrajo un pincel del mismo lugar y un tintero, y comenzó a escribir sobre aquel papel sin meditar ni un segundo. No pude evitar notar, que la caligrafía de mi compañero había mejorado increíblemente, y que ahora su letra era tan legible como pulcra y refinada.

La rapidez con la que escribió no me permitió enterarme de lo que sea que haya escrito en aquel mensaje, y cuanto antes, lo enrolló y lo colocó en el contenedor de su mascota. El halcón abrió las abras alegre, y el guerrero acercó su frente con cuidado hasta posarla sobre la del animal. Se mantuvo unos segundos así, como si estuviera manteniendo una especie de comunicación con el ave, y momentos después lo instó a que emprendiera el vuelo al alzar su brazo con decisión.

El animal obedeció las órdenes de su amo, y pronto se perdió entre las nubes del horizonte. Sokka mantenía la vista fija en el lugar en el que desapareció su ave, y yo me acerqué a él con lentitud.

—¿Qué escribiste Sokka?—pregunté con seriedad esperando la respuesta concreta de mi compañero. Él encogió los hombros y me miró con una expresión indescifrable.

—La verdad…—se acercó a mí hasta observarme de manera penetrante con sus ahora gélidos ojos azules—que esto era peor de lo que nos imaginábamos en un principio, que ahora la estamos buscando desesperadamente y que para nuestra desgracia la pista más cercana a ella, se trata de un testimonio de hace más de cuatro años…en pocas palabras, que la situación era crítica—indicó rehuyendo a mi mirada, para buscar sin preocupación un lugar para poder sentarse.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decirme Sokka. ¿Se puede ser más estúpido?, yo acá destrozándome la cabeza, para buscar alguna manera en la que la noticia no fuera tan difícil de digerir y preocupar a los demás aún más de lo que ya lo estaban. La furia se encendió con tanta fuerza como quien lanza una botella de alcohol a una simple chimenea.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Sokka?!—reclamé acercándome amenazadoramente a él, ante mi reacción el joven se mantuvo impertérrito y solo se dedicó a observarme sin darme la menor importancia—¡yo no quería preocuparlos aún más!, eres un condenado animal para esto de la sutileza—agregué aún sin poder asimilar toda la rabia que se había implantado en mi interior en un segundo.

—¿Acaso te importa que se pueda preocupar mi hermana?—increpó con un tono osado y una sonrisa ladeada y de alguna manera su tono sonaba ligeramente oscuro. Aquellas palabras lograron congelarme por completo. ¿Cómo se atrevía…? el guerrero de la tribu del agua se levantó de su asiento y me miró de una forma extraña, sumamente intimidante. —Te recuerdo Aang, que Katara hace mucho que dejó de formar parte de tus problemas, ella misma lo decidió—señaló frunciendo las cejas de manera notable, como si quisiera intimidarme con los pocos centímetros que me ganaba.

De nuevo sus palabras causaron un efecto tremendamente negativo en mí, y sentí como la rabia corría vertiginosa por mis venas a una velocidad exorbitante. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, conteniendo el primer impulso de querer callarlo con un puñetazo. No permitiría que las pasiones volvieran a dominarme como la última vez con Zuko.

—Entonces también creo conveniente recordarte, que yo puedo preocuparme de lo que me venga en gana, y tú no deberías de meterte en lo que no te incumbe Sokka—devolví con enojo contenido, aun sintiendo las ganas de querer explotar. El joven suspiró y su mirada se suavizó hasta mirarme de una manera bastante peculiar, no supe diferenciar cómo, pero parecía que se encontraba apenado.

—Bien Aang, tengo que aceptar que me pasé, lo siento—se disculpó bajando el rostro como si quisiera observar el suelo. —Supongo que aún es demasiado pronto para ti, pero…te voy a decir algo Aang, nada es lo que parece, y cuando encontremos a Toph, todos vamos a hablar muy seriamente de algo que necesitan saber—hizo una pausa como si le costara un esfuerzo titánico el continuar—y no creas que me tragué el cuento de que no me escuchaste la noche pasada, pero te diré algo, todo a su tiempo…se trata de algo demasiado importante como para ser revelado en partes—expresó meditabundo, agachándose ligeramente para recoger su mochila, y caminó hasta encontrarse a al menos tres metros de distancia de mí, deteniéndose para girar su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y mirarme. —Y en ese momento, solo deseo que logren perdonarme—agregó de una manera casi inaudible y colocando en su rostro una sonrisa triste; acomodó mejor su equipaje en su hombro, y rompió el contacto visual para adelantárseme.

Yo me quedé impactado en aquel lugar. Después de todo, no pude engañarlo, Sokka supo durante todo este tiempo que yo escuché sus desesperadas pesadillas. Lo observé alejarse a paso seguro con mis ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Aceptó que sabía muchísimo más de lo que nos reveló, y se mostró dispuesto a revelarlo, pero solo hasta que encontremos a Toph.

Me pregunto…_¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grave para causar este tremendo revuelo?_

Había algo a lo que debía prestarle suma atención. _La culpa atroz de la que era víctima Sokka no era normal, y algo me decía que él mismo sabía que se la merecía._

El alba nos encontró de nuevo caminando. Desde nuestra última parada en aquel pueblo, habíamos redoblado o triplicado nuestros esfuerzos para encontrar a nuestra amiga. Y de verdad, no pararíamos hasta encontrarla, así tuviéramos que llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y voltear el país entero patas arriba.

El ambiente no había tenido una gran mejoría, pero al menos ahora podíamos hablar con un poco más de fluidez y sin resentir tanto la tensión que ameritaba la situación. El sendero frente a nosotros se comenzó a volver cada vez más angosto, llamándonos la atención como existía una bifurcación unos metros más adelante. Sin embargo, había un detalle que merecía la pena ser mencionado, el lado derecho del camino continuaba hasta comenzar a entrar en la vegetación, y comenzaba a desdibujarse hasta ser prácticamente indetectable.

Mientras que al otro lado, el sendero se volvía cada vez más nítido y se notaba cuidado y altamente utilizado. Sokka no dudo en la decisión de qué camino tomar, y se inclinó por el camino a la izquierda, que nos decía a gritos que la civilización se encontraba en su cauce.

Pero yo, me detuve a analizar la situación con detenimiento, a estas alturas, había comenzado a pensar que nuestra manera de buscar no se adecuaba al peculiar modus operandi de nuestra querida amiga.

Observaba dubitativo aquella dirección y sentí como poco a poco se me fruncía el seño de manera misteriosa. Mi compañero de viaje reparó en mi repentino actuar, y se acercó a mí con la intención de apurarme a seguirlo. Yo lo ignoré, entrecerrando los ojos sin perder la atención en cualquier mínimo detalle de aquel bosque. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, sentía una extraña ansiedad, una que jamás en mi vida había sentido.

Justo cuando me pasó por la mente ignorar aquel sentimiento. El sonido de tierra desgajándose nos tomó por sorpresa, pero lo más notable de aquello, fueron los alaridos infantiles que se escucharon a continuación. Ambos abrimos los ojos con exaltación y sin dudar un segundo nos lanzamos en una carrera frenética hacia el lugar de los hechos.

No hacía falta puntualizar que el viaje desesperado fue complicado, ya que se encontraba el improvisado camino repleto de obstáculos y caprichosas formas de la montaña que resultaban una trampa mortal al que se atreviera a descuidarse.

Tan apresurados nos encontramos, que a duras penas logramos evitar resbalar ante el pronunciado desnivel que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Unos segundos de observación nos dieron un completo informe de la situación.

Un cañón.

Un muy complicado acceso, pendientes peligrosas, precipicios en caprichoso desorden, cada uno más profundo que el anterior. Rocas que no nos explicábamos como no se han dejado caer hasta ese momento y un suelo inestable que prometía una manera fácil para resbalar por cualquier pendiente.

Pero lo más llamativo sin duda, era el grupo aterrorizado de niños que se encontraban casi al borde de un mortal precipicio. Un pequeño grupo de cuatro chiquillos, dos varones y dos féminas. La aparente razón del incidente, parecía ser la presencia del alce-león dientes de sable que llenaba de pánico a los infantes. Uno de ellos, el más grande de estatura, alzaba con tierra-control una roca por encima de su cabeza, con la vaga intención de espantar al rabioso animal.

Cabe decir que la roca no era lo suficientemente grande para intimidar a semejante fiera, y menos aún estando el niño en tan pobre situación como en la que se encontraba. Temblando como gelatina por el titánico esfuerzo de alzar una roca de su talla.

Sokka se adelantó, extrayendo su formidable espada de su funda, lanzándose con una determinación implacable a la fiera. Yo en cambio, haciendo gala de mí avanzado aire control, me encontré en segundos frente a los niños; justo a tiempo para recoger a los niños de su peligrosa posición. Como pude los acomodé a todos entre mis brazos, y salí de aquel lugar con la mayor velocidad que logré conseguir.

Instantes después, Sokka fue empujado por el enfebrecido animal hasta derrapar en el mismo lugar donde antes se encontraban los pequeños, haciéndome saber que de haber tardado un poco más ahora mismo habría mucho que lamentar.

El moreno alzaba con maestría su espada negra por encima de su cabeza, en una profesional posición de batalla. Su mirada se enfrentaba con la del animal que se encontraba rugiendo frente a él, tomando impulso para intentar embestirlo con sus mortales cuernos.

Quise intervenir para evitar el final que se veía venir. Yo era fiel protector de todas las vidas de este universo, no importaba si se trataba de un animal cegado por la ira. Cuando el alce-león dientes de sable intentó cornar al guerrero, éste se apartó con presteza y de un movimiento altamente calculado, golpeó el costado desprotegido de la bestia y logró hacerlo caer al suelo.

Sokka alzó la espada una vez más, esta vez con la intención de marcar un prematuro fin en la existencia de aquel desafortunado ser vivo. El animal parecía saber lo que se le veía encima, y dejó de luchar, mirando de manera desamparada al guerrero de la tribu del agua. Yo ante la inminente escena cruel, atraje a los niños hacia mí con la intención de proteger su vista de aquella desagradable situación.

El chico se detuvo, dudando la espada tembló en sus endurecidos nudillos, y su mirada se vio clavada en el rostro asustado de la bestia. Pestañeó un par de veces, y ante mis ojos bajó la espada con fuerza, yo desvié la mirada queriendo evitar a toda costa el manchar mi espíritu al presenciar aquel acto de barbarie. Sin embargo, el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada nunca llegó, así como tampoco el de un aullido desgarrador presagio de la muerte.

Confundido, volví mi mirada al cuadro que se encontraba frente a mí, para encontrarme con la posición de Sokka, enterrando su espada en la roca quedando desarmado; extendiendo los brazos frente a la fiera derrotada frente a él. Yo me encontraba atónito ante aquella acción por parte del guerrero, pero aún más incrédulo me mostré al ver como el animal se lanzaba hacia Sokka, pero no con la intención de embestirlo.

Si no que se tiró frente a él, restregando su gruesa cabeza contra el abdomen del joven, disfrutando de las alegres caricias que éste le proporcionaba. Las risas y el suave ronroneo de la criatura no lograban sacarme aún del asombro. Los pequeños se revolvieron en mi agarre, y se giraron para observar ellos mismos la escena, quedando sustancialmente petrificados.

—¡Fufupapachón!, ¡te acuerdas de mí amigo!—celebró el moreno, abrazando sin reservas a la que antes era una furiosa bestia en busca de sangre. El ejemplar de alce-león dientes de sable, gruñó de manera cariñosa y lamió su rostro con emoción. Los gritos emocionados del joven así como los mimos del animal me dejaron absorto.

¿Era la cría que había estado acompañando a Sokka cuando se quedó atorado en una grieta?, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado de eso?, quizás unos seis…¿Cómo demonios el animal se acordaba de Sokka?

Los niños se sintieron lo suficientemente seguros, y yo resolví que no era necesario que continuara protegiéndolos. Ahora mismo el animal estaba demasiado ocupado con mi compañero de andanzas.

—¡Todo esto es tú culpa!—acusó un niño de espesa cabellera crespa y ojos castaños, apuntando con su dedo índice directamente a una niña de cabello corto negro y ojos verdes.

—¡No es cierto!, ¡ustedes me siguieron hasta aquí!—se defendió la pequeña mostrándose ofendida por sus palabras. Él niño bufó hastiado, y sus compañeros se prepararon para unirse a la guerra de reproches.

—¡Tú eres la rara que intenta hablar con los tejones topo!—reprochó con furia la niña de cabello café largo hasta la cintura, poniendo sus brazos en jarras como si quisiera aparentar más madurez. La niña atacada armó un puchero no sabiendo muy bien que contestar.

—¡Y a ustedes que les importa!, ¿Qué tenían que venir detrás de mí?—chilló la morocha mostrando indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos de obsidiana. El grupo de niños volvió a bufar y se cruzaron de brazos, esta vez avanzó con prepotencia el niño mayor, que era el que había practicado tierra control para intimidar un poco al amigo de Sokka.

—Vamos chicos…¿Qué se puede esperar de la hija de la alfarera loca del pueblo?—se mofó el mocoso de cabello negro recogido en una coleta—Solamente ella siendo ciega es incapaz de saber que tan torpe e inútil eres Lin—completó acercándose a ella con la firme imposición de intimidarla.

Tenía la intención de detener aquella pelea absurda, cuando caí en la revelación que hizo el maleducado ese. La pequeña llamada Lin retrocedió ante el avance del mayor, y sus ojos se mostraban cada vez más empañados por la lluvia de acusaciones y burlas que vinieron después. Sin poder evitarlo, interrumpí la próxima respuesta al acercarme con rapidez al infante que acababa de decir eso, lo levanté del suelo acercándolo a mi rostro con impaciencia.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices niño…no creas que la ceguera es una debilidad, más débil es una persona con tan poco juicio como tú—inquirí con voz sombría, espantando en el proceso al castaño, que se estremeció en mis manos. Al acto los niños se alarmaron por mi repentino cambio de actitud, y hasta Sokka hizo una pausa en la alegre celebración de su reencuentro con Fufupapachón. —Ahora…quiero que me digas en dónde está su pueblo, y que me digas todo lo que sepas acerca de la alfarera—ordené con poca paciencia. No era costumbre mía el intimidar menores, pero…por esta vez haría una excepción, no me había agradado en lo más mínimo como habían abusado a la pequeña pelinegra.

—¡Pregúntele a ella!—chilló asustado señalando a Lin mientras pataleaba intentando zafarse de mi agarre—¡es la madre de ella!—completó desesperado, sudando frío. Yo lo solté al acto, intentando no dejarlo caer de lleno al suelo, aunque no con mucha delicadeza. Mi vista fue redirigida a la pequeña que me miraba asustada con sus bellos ojos aceituna; cuando notó que era observada, su mirada se volvió desafiante reviviendo en mí recuerdos de cierta chica que ahora parecía estar más cerca de lo que pensamos.

Sokka se acercó a trote a nosotros, siendo seguido a una distancia prudencial por su recién recuperado amigo. Y al llegar se detuvo frente a la niña en cuestión, quedándose atónito, emoción que no se molestó en disimular. Se inclinó frente a ella para mirarla mejor y cada vez se veía más convencido.

—Es igual a ella…—murmuró el moreno sin importarle que su escrutinio incomodaba más a la infante. Yo asentí completamente convencido de sus palabras, avancé unos pasos hasta colocarme a la par de mi compañero, y después doblé mis rodillas para quedar a la altura de la niña que nos observaba desconfiada. —Tienes razón Sokka, solo puede ser hija de Toph—concordé reconociendo detalles que a leguas las emparentaban.

Cabello negro como la misma noche, piel de un aterciopelado color de porcelana, las facciones tiernas así como el carácter. La única diferencia eran los ojos, aunque se podía deducir que por ser funcionales los ojos de esta niña, no iban a ser del mismo particular color aperlado de su madre.

La niña por su parte frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre, y se alejó de nosotros con rapidez mirándonos con fiereza.

—¿¡Cómo es que saben el nombre de mi mamá!?—exigió saber la pequeña retrocediendo alarmada por la cercanía de nosotros y por lo mucho que sabíamos. —¡Aléjense de mí o haré tierra control para obligarlos!—amenazó adoptando una indiscutible posición de combate de un maestro tierra.

_No quedaba duda, esta niña era la hija de Toph._

—¡Ja!, pero si ni siquiera eres una maestra tierra, ¡solo eres una embustera!—indicó la niña mordaz, sabiendo de sobra que había dado un golpe bajo en el ego de su compañera, que bajó los brazos con pesadez.

—E…eso no es verdad—musitó la niña con una voz prácticamente rota.

—¡Claro que sí…!—aquellas palabras fueron interrumpidas por un espantoso sonido de tierra desgajándose y un atronador golpe después. Frente a nosotros se irguió una alarmante mole de tierra, que creció de tamaño hasta volverse una columna, y cuando pareció llegar a su punto más alto, de la cúspide fue liberada una figura que saltó hasta caer detrás de Lin de manera tan pesada que cuarteó el piso.

Los niños gritaron despavoridos, ocultándose tras de Sokka que miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos la situación. Una niebla de tierra nos cubrió, imposibilitándonos la visión, pero que poco a poco comenzó a aclararse. Mostrándonos el panorama de una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta las rodillas, vistiendo un conjunto de pantalón y blusa holgada verdes, así como una diadema sencilla; que enmarcaba su bello rostro volviendo protagonistas su tez blanca como la nieve, así como sus ojos ciegos de un color perla tan característico. Detrás de ella, la pequeña se encontraba escondida tras la rodilla de su madre, apretando con su manita la tela del pantalón de ella.

Ni Sokka ni yo cabíamos de la emoción. ¡Al fin la habíamos encontrado!, ¡y estaba bien!, pensamos correr a abrazarla con toda la emoción contenida en este tiempo; cuando la posición poco amigable de la chica nos hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¡De nuevo ustedes mocosos del demonio!—rugió la pelinegra enfurecida—creo que no fui lo suficientemente clara con sus padres al advertirles que no los quería molestando a mi hija—agregó con una sonrisa socarrona, algo muy frecuente en ella. Los niños temblaron hasta los huesos detrás de Sokka, y se aferraron a él como si de él dependiera su vida.

—Lo…lo sentimos señora—tartamudearon al unísonos la pandilla de mocosos, actuando tan asustados que parecía que en cualquier momento treparían por la espalda de Sokka y se aferrarían a él como libélulas-sanguijuelas.

—O sí que lo sentirán…—respondió la mujer tronándose los dedos con fuerza, deleitándose con las vibraciones llenas de pánico de los niños. —Y ustedes…creo que deberán entender por las malas que deben de meterse con alguien de su tamaño—indicó Toph dirigiéndose a nosotros. El alma se me cayó a los pies, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla, sé que una paliza por parte de mi ex maestra podía tratarse un fin peor que la muerte.

—¡Toph no es lo que crees!—me apresuré a explicar avanzando un paso con precaución. No pasé por alto el momento en que los ojos de la morocha se abrieron al máximo y sus brazos temblaron en su posición.

—¡Hey Toph no me digas que te olvidaste de mí!—secundó Sokka retirando su protección a la parvada de mocosos maleducados que chillaron como aves a punto de ser desplumadas.

La boca de la chica se abrió, y su rostro fue cubierto por una genuina mueca de incredulidad, sus brazos bajaron deshaciendo su posición de ataque y su rostro se mostró cabizbajo.

—Pies ligeros…—murmuró refriéndose a mí—cabeza de carne…—agregó nombrando a Sokka que bufó sin darle importancia al viejo apodo. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, sintiéndome inmensamente feliz de haberla encontrado, y que ésta nos recordara. Sin embargo todo el optimismo se esfumó al reconocer una gruesa gota de agua que rodaba por el suave rostro de nuestra amiga que aún tenía la _mirada _clavada en el suelo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—su pregunta no sonaba como tal, más bien se semejaba a un reclamo, y tenía escondidas unas notas de enfado. Aquel hecho no pudo más que instalar un mal presentimiento en mi pecho; descubriendo que…

_Tal vez nuestra presencia no era tan bienvenida como pensábamos…_

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí vamos…que conste que actualicé pronto, ¡me encanta este fic y me esmero especialmente en escribirlo lo más pronto que puedo.

¿Cómo ven?, al fin encontraron a Toph…pero, creo que ahora empezarán los verdaderos problemas, y las revelaciones fuertes comenzarán a llegar. ¡Lin es la hija de Toph!—algo que por supuesto todos sabemos, pero los personajes no sabían—y ahora…habrá que saber cual es la verdadera razón por la que Toph desapareció.

Por favor, déjenme unos cuantos reviews, me harían tan jodidamente feliz.

Besos…


	5. La Caja de Pandora de Sokka

La Caja de Pandora de Sokka

* * *

"_Cuanto consuelo encontraríamos si contáramos nuestros secretos"_

John Chorton Collins

* * *

Me quedé mudo ante la palpable agresividad de la azabache y un sentimiento de desolación se albergó en mi pecho. Sokka realizó un sonido que asemejaba a como si estuviera desinflándose y los niños se volvieron a colgar de su espalda.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y su pie retornó un paso para deshacer por completo su postura amenazadora. Después se giró ignorándonos y se agachó un poco para alzar en brazos a su criatura que veía la escena confundida.

—¿Estás bien cariño?—preguntó con una asombrosa dulzura a la vez que palpaba su rostro con suavidad. La niña asintió y se aferró aún más a la cintura de su madre, Toph continuó con el escrutinio y su mano izquierda reparó en un corte algo profundo en su antebrazo. Por lo que me pude imaginar, frunció el ceño y su aura se volvió furiosa.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?—preguntó con un tono potencialmente rabioso. Los chiquillos a nuestras espaldas se estremecieron de manera terrible y se le encaramaron con mayor aprensión al guerrero de los ojos azules; que a estas alturas deseaba enormemente sacudírselos antes de que Toph decidiera tomar represalias.

—Me…me caí mamá—musitó la niña con un hilo de voz. Toph pareció bajarle un nivel a su enojo y aproximó su blanca palma al cabello azabache de su hija, revolviéndolo ligeramente.

—Hija, siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa—sonrió la mujer de manera conciliadora, para después depositarla de nuevo en el suelo y girarse a nosotros con una expresión sonriente. Tanto a Sokka y a mí se nos dilataron las pupilas del terror al ver como su sonrisa forzada se transformó en una siniestra y osada mueca.

No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, Toph deslizó su pie izquierdo hacia el frente y luego su mano derecha con una posición extraña, para al final completar la acción dando un ágil salto apoyando ésta vez su pie derecho al frente arrodillándose y dando un poderoso puñetazo al suelo.

La tierra rugió como nunca antes, y el suelo comenzó a cimbrar de manera espantosa. En acto reflejo creé una bola de aire para escaparme de la horrible sensación y sin dudarlo alcé de un brazo a Sokka que temblaba como gelatina. No tuve mucho éxito, debido a que la creciente desesperación del guerrero, como la de los niños encaramados a él los hizo soltarse y caer de nuevo en el suelo volviendo a ser presas del asombroso temblor que había provocado Toph.

Quizás tenía sus razones para querer darle una zurra a esos mocosos, pero también era cierto que nosotros somos adultos, y no deberíamos abusar de esa manera de un puñado de niños montoneros. En alguien debía de caber la cordura.

Sin pensarlo mucho, levité sobre mi bola de aire, hasta colocarme a las espaldas de mi compañera. Sabiendo de sobra, que ella jamás sentiría mi aproximación. Antes de que Lin pudiera advertirle, la alcé de la cintura interrumpiendo su feroz contacto con el suelo, rompiendo su concentración y deteniendo el cataclismo.

Logré distinguir como la chica se entumecía ante mi tacto y pronto comenzó a revolverse con la intención de que la soltara.

—¡Suéltame monje escuálido!—arremetió la chica con nuevos insultos. Se me hacía difícil mantenerla entre mis brazos, debido a que con cada movimiento se me escurría cada vez más. Resolví que lo mejor era apretarla contra mi torso para poder controlarla mejor, y para mi sorpresa pareció volver a ponerse tiesa.

Estiré el cuello hacia adelante con la intención de averiguar el porqué de su repentina calma, y encontré sus ojos abiertos como platos, así como sus mejillas pobladas de un fuerte sonrojo. Aquella visión me hizo algo de gracia, pero de nuevo sus forcejeos se reanudaron con mayor intensidad.

—¡Que me sueltes raquítico!, ¡les daré una lección a esos mocosos que jamás olvidarán!—me hacía aún más gracia los insultos de Toph, hacía mucho tiempo que dejé de ser un muchacho escuálido, había pasado a convertirme en un hombre fuerte y algo robusto.

—Toph, solo son unos niños…—murmuré con la intención de que su ira bajara. Ésta negó con la cabeza y después giró su rostro como si tuviera la intención de verme.

—Ahora son unos niños, pero en unos años más, serán jóvenes; y si ahora mismo no entienden que dejen por la paz a Lin no lo harán después—aseguró convencida la azabache a la vez que intentaba de nuevo zafarse de mí.

Ese argumento me congeló por completo. Jamás esperé tanta madurez proveniente de Toph, y por un momento llegué a creer que ella tenía razón en su actuar, sin embargo, mi deber era traer paz tanto a los individuos como a las naciones, y no podía permitir excepciones.

—Pero, creo que con lo que ya has hecho es suficiente Toph—expresé girándola hacia mí con cuidado, mientras me preocupaba aún por estar controlando mi bola de aire. —Hablaré con sus padres, para que dejen de una vez en paz a Lin—aseguré con voz conciliadora, esperando hacer mella en ella.

El rostro de Toph se vio contrariado por unos segundos, pero después se mostró tranquilo y apaciguado.

—De acuerdo pies ligeros, tu ganas ésta vez—señaló cesando sus intentos de escapa y dejó caer sus brazos flácidos sobre los míos. Yo sonreí ante esto, y supe que era tiempo de volver a tierra. Aterrizamos con suavidad en el suelo, y me aparté un poco de ella para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Pero te aseguro pies de bailarina, que no me gusta que utilices tus dotes de pacificador en mí—agregó la chica dándome un moderado puñetazo en el antebrazo. Yo gemí adolorido y me sobé la zona recordando viejos tiempos.

Por su parte el ignorado guerrero de la tribu agua del sur, había podido darse un respiro por el terror anterior, y había podido dejar de abrazar a Fufupapachón. Los chiquillos que por poco y se orinan en sus pantalones se alejaron de él, y de la bestia que pronto les gruñó enfadado.

Se detuvieron ante Toph y yo, y realizaron una temblorosa reverencia.

—Lo…lo sentimos—lloriquearon al unísono el trio de niños, Toph volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y dio un paso al frente, sabiendo que eso les dio un susto de muerte a los críos que se abrazaron entre ellos con temor.

—Que no se repita y no habrá problemas—murmuró con voz autoritaria la mujer con los brazos cruzados, los chiquillos alzaron la cabeza y asintieron en múltiples ocasiones.

—¡Lo juramos!—coincidieron.

—¡No volveremos a molestarla!—chilló esta vez la niña de cabello largo.

Pronto el trío entendió que se les permitía que se fueran. Y huyeron del lugar con inusitada velocidad.

Sokka se despatarró sobre el suelo respirando por primera vez en varios minutos aliviado, y la cabeza de Fufupapachón se recargó en su abdomen. Parecía que se encontraba exhausto por las emociones de hace algunos momentos, y sinceramente yo también lo estaba.

Toph profirió un suspiro cansado, y pasó a un lado mío para volver a acercarse a su niña, acarició su cabello con cariño e hizo el ademán de marcharse.

Tuve la urgencia de impedir que se fuera. ¿Por qué se va de esa manera tan fría?, después de no vernos en años, ni siquiera se despedía. La alcancé con prontitud y detuve su andar colocando mi mano en su hombro.

—Hey Toph…hemos estado muy preocupados por ti—musité con un tono notablemente herido. Mi compañero me secundó, colocándose a un lado de mí con cara triste. La chica detuvo su andar, y la pequeña que la acompañaba tomó su mano mientras nos miraba dubitativa.

—No se ofendan…pero no entiendo porque vinieron—expresó la joven madre girándose para _mirarnos_. Yo me quedé de piedra ante lo que dije, me sentí mal al acto; en realidad no teníamos una verdadera razón para preocuparnos por ella, exceptuando la de nuestra amistad.

Aunque parece que eso ya no significa mucho para ella…

Sokka aprovechó mi momento de duda, para avanzar hasta la maestra tierra, y se detuvo frente a ella, como si intentara decirle algo. Toph no se molestó ni en alzar el rostro, pues era obvio que no lograría verlo; y de un momento a otro, el chico la envolvió en un emotivo abrazo, agachándose a su reducida estatura para poder acomodarla mejor entre sus brazos y recargó su mentón sobre su suave cabello.

Una sensación desagradable se instaló en mi pecho, al mirar como abrazaba a la joven sentí un escozor en mi estómago y las manos comenzaron a picarme, en respuesta decidí desviar la mirada a otra parte, al parecer me afectaba el ver aquella demostración de afecto; después de todo aún mi fallida relación con Katara no ha sido superada.

Al mirar al suelo, me topé con los curiosos ojos de obsidiana de la pequeña Lin. Éstos me miraban destellantes, tenía sus manos enganchadas tras su espalda, y me observaba como si me tratara de lo más curioso jamás antes visto.

—Tus flechas son extrañas…—murmuró haciendo referencia a mis tatuajes.

—Seee, me los hicieron porque…—me preparé para explicar el ritual cuando la niña se me adelantó y tomó con sus manitas uno de mis brazos para inspeccionarlo.

—Pero es un color bonito—completó sonriendo con sinceridad, mostrándome como en su dentadura le faltaban un diente—más específicamente un colmillo—. Sus palabras me concedieron una inusitada calidez, que logró distraer ese molesto escozor en mi estómago.

Antes de que pudiera agradecer su cumplido, el sonido de una poderosa cachetada nos distrajo de nuestra plática, volviendo a prestarles atención a la azabache y al guerrero. La posición de la mano derecha de Toph no dejaba lugar a dudas, ella fue la autora de aquel sonido, así como la mejilla izquierda del moreno que se tornaba cada vez más sonrojada.

Me quedé a cuadros, no supe a qué se debió esa inusual manera de golpear por parte de Toph. Si no me fallaba la memoria, Toph a menudo nos golpeaba, sin embargo sus golpes no pasaban de ser con el puño cerrado, o un manotazo. Y habíamos aprendido a asimilarlo como su extraña manera de demostrar afecto.

No obstante, esta acción distaba bastante de ser algo común entre nosotros—o entre ellos precisamente—el pecho de Toph bajaba y subía en un ritmo sumamente rápido, a la vez que tenía su rostro deformado en una mueca desesperada, así como varias lágrimas rodaban por su rostro de porcelana.

No supe porque, pero en acto reflejo me agaché a recoger a Lin y la envolví en mis brazos colocando su rostro en mi hombro. No quería que viera esa imagen tan emocional de su madre. Al ver como se venía de manera inevitable una lluvia de improperios, la coloqué en el suelo y me arrodillé a su altura ubicando mi mano en su hombro.

—Lin, por favor vuelve a tu casa, en un momento te alcanzaremos—rogué, esperando que la niña me obedeciera, y se marchara.

Ésta me miró dubitativa entre la idea de quedarse con su madre, u obedecer a un extraño. Pero al final supongo que decidió atender mi petición y se retiró por el sendero a mis espaldas—que se trataba del que llevaba a la civilización—suspiré aliviado ante eso, al menos la pequeña no estaría presente durante esta grave riña.

Yo, por mi parte me golpeaba mentalmente al pensar que debí de haberme ido con ella; pero simplemente me fue imposible. Puede que yo no figurara nada dentro de esta pugna entre la maestra tierra y el joven de la tribu del agua; pero…no sé, algo me decía que tenía que quedarme aquí, para evitar que posiblemente las cosas pasaran a mayores.

—¡Como te atreves!—rugió enfurecida la joven empujando al guerrero para apartarla de ella lo más que pudiera. Para mi sorpresa, Sokka no se alejó asustado ni temiendo por su vida, ya que se mantuvo firme en el suelo, resistiendo la fuerza de la chica.

—Toph, tienes que escucharme…—suplicó el chico de los ojos azules.

—¡No tengo porque hacerlo!—replicó la joven alterándose más—¡todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, fue dicho hace cinco malditos años Sokka!—indicó alzando su mano hacia el frente, para apartar de su camino al estorbo que resultaba ser el cuerpo de Sokka.

—¡Espera!—chilló volviendo a interrumpir su camino—¡tienes razones para estar enojada!, pero...¡es demasiado importante lo que tenemos que hablar!—intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión, al tiempo que la detenía por los hombros.

—No podrá ser tan urgente como para no poder esperar a la próxima vida—respondió de manera ácida zafándose de mal modo de su agarre, y retomando su camino esquivándolo.

—¡Lo es mierda!—rugió sonando cada vez más desesperado, Toph detuvo su andar y tanto ella como yo, alzamos la ceja ante el florido vocabulario de parte del oji-azul; éste no pareció avergonzarse por el léxico utilizado, y volvió a aproximarse a zancadas a la chica. —¡Es tan condenadamente importante que no me deja vivir en paz!—agregó alternando su mirada entre el rostro de Toph y el mío.

—Pues nada bueno ha de ser entonces—resolvió la joven algo más tranquila, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sentí la necesidad de acércame en ese momento, y obedecí aquel impulso aproximándome con cautela a la explosiva pareja.

—Te aseguro que no es…—murmuró de manera seria y sombría, consiguiendo que mi espina fuera recorrida por un escalofrío—aunque Toph se mantuvo impasible—el joven adoptó una pose melancólica y meditabunda, después alzó la mirada para enfocarnos de nuevo—no me siento orgulloso de ello, y temo decir que esto los envuelve a todos—inquirió cerrando los ojos como si fuera presa de un gran pesar—incluyendo a mi hermana y a Zuko—completó masajeándose las sienes con premura, como si éstas le dolieran.

Toph dejó escapar un bufido que llegó a alzar su flequillo y puso un brazo en jarra.

—¿Y qué sugieres?, ¿Qué convierta mi casa en la guarida de la revelación de secretos tormentosos?—murmuró de manera sarcástica—con lo discretos y respetuosos que son mis vecinos—gruñó por lo bajo.

Sokka la miró seriamente, como si lo que quería decir hubiera quedado sobreentendido. Y a mi parecer así había sido—al menos para mí—pero tengo la seguridad de que eso no la idea no le agradaría mucho que digamos a Toph.

—Sugiero que vayamos al palacio de la nación del fuego y ahí se diga lo que se tenga que saber—explicó el joven con repentina tranquilidad. En estos momentos sentía lástima por mi compañero de andanzas, mira que tener que enfrentarse a la furia ciega—literalmente hablando—por parte de nuestra amiga. No envidiaba para nada su situación.

—¿Estás tomado?—preguntó evidentemente molesta, aunque con una alta dosis de ironía en sus palabras. —Claro… ¡vuelve después de cinco años y de joderme la vida, y pídeme que te acompañe al país de chispitas para escuchar tus niñerías!—completó alzando los brazos al cielo para darle un tono más irónico a sus palabras.

Creí que era el momento adecuado para intervenir, y cuanto antes me interpuse entre ambos, ya que parecía que del contacto entre ojos azules, y ojos color perla iban a sacar chispas—a pesar de que los ojos de Toph por obvias razones no veían, en instantes parecía que podía hacerlo—me sentí con la confianza suficiente para colocar mis palmas sobre los hombros de Toph en busca de tranquilizarla.

Y de nuevo la morocha se quedó paralizada bajo mi tacto, y en ese momento no pasó desapercibido para mí el breve estremecimiento que recorrió a la chica de pies a cabeza. Decidí ignorar aquello y concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Que era intentar convencerla.

—Toph, por favor—supliqué con el tono más suave que encontré. —Acompáñanos, todos los demás están muy preocupados por ti—agregué buscando instalar un pequeño sentimiento de añoranza en el corazón de Toph. Aunque para mi desgracia, la expresión de la chica pareció nublarse y volverse cabizbaja.

—Ya…y sobretodo la reina azucarada—musitó casi de manera insonora desviando su rostro. La saliva se atoró en mi garganta, y un nudo se instaló en ella; consiguiendo que tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo insólito para tragar. La tensión entre Sokka y yo era notable, aunque posiblemente la morocha no pudiera siquiera imaginarse a que se debía.

—La cuestión es que todos deben estar presentes—intervino Sokka salvándome del repentino embrollo sentimental en el que me hundí. Intenté recuperarme lo más rápido posible, recordando la posibilidad en la cual Toph podría sospechar de mis actitudes debido a mis vibraciones.

El mutismo se apoderó de la chica, que se mostró pensativa durante algún tiempo. De pronto, se dio la vuelta, y tomó el mismo camino que había escogido su pequeña hace algunos minutos. Al instante nos desmotivamos, al final no habíamos logrado convencerla; y después de todo no podíamos obligarla a venir con nosotros.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso piensan acampar en este lugar?, les aviso que en este campo suele estar infestado de arañas-alacranes por la noche, nada recomendable si buscan descansar—señaló desinteresadamente la joven confundiéndonos por completo.

—Co…¿Cómo?—me atreví a exteriorizar mis pensamientos, a lo que la chica respondió dando un bufido que volvió a alzar su flequillo y se masajeó la frente de manera cansina.

—Como son lentos…uno que ofrece con toda amabilidad su casa para que pasen la noche y ustedes con sus niñadas, ¿acaso piensan que viajaré a la nación del fuego por la noche?—increpó la joven mujer señalándonos acusadoramente— ¡no señor Lin tiene que dormir sus ocho horas!—concluyó dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino con su andar tan peculiar.

Sokka y yo nos miramos soberanamente confundidos, y después volvimos a mirar a la joven que comenzaba a alejarse. Las mujeres son tan raras, jamás llegaré a entenderlas. Un nuevo grito de parte de Toph nos recordó que debíamos seguirla o no sabríamos donde vive, por lo que nos apresuramos a correr tras ella.

En la prisa, no pudimos evitar una roca que surgió del suelo, y nos hizo caer de bruces, mordiendo el humedecido pasto. La suave risa de la azabache nos sacó de dudas a que era debido eso, pero lo dejamos pasar debido a que si estaba haciendo bromas como éstas debía de estar de mejor humor.

Seguimos a la muchacha que caminaba sin problemas por aquel sendero que reconocía de memoria, pronto ingresamos en el pequeño pueblo al que ella pertenecía, y no fue secreto para nadie, que todos nos miraran entre asombrados y curiosos.

Me preguntaba si era por reconocerme como el avatar, o por vernos al lado de la maestra tierra. Bueno…quizás se trataba de una combinación de las dos. Casi al final de la población, Toph ingresó en una casa de moderado tamaño, sin molestarse en indicarnos que éste era el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos.

Esperábamos encontrar el común desorden que hacía la chica en nuestros buenos tiempos, pero tremenda sorpresa nos llevamos al encontrar un recinto impecable, y con un notable lujo y detalles dentro.

Y bien, había que decir que todo estaba hecho de roca por dentro. O más bien de cantera. Los muebles, el piso, el lugar para la fogata. No era para nada parecido a las casas tradicionales de madera. Pero vamos…había que recordar que Toph no puede ver en la madera, supongo que al final se había inclinado por adecuar su entorno a ella, y no al revés.

Se acercó a la mesa del comedor en donde se encontraba Lin recargada sobre sus brazos, presuntamente dormida. Sin pensarlo un segundo, Toph la alzó en brazos y la acomodó en una de las dos camas que se encontraban al fondo. Después de arroparla, y acariciar su mejilla, volvió a prestarnos atención.

Aunque ahora mismo lo que yo me preguntaba era. ¿Dónde carajos dormiríamos?, de pronto la solución fue de nuevo regalada por nuestra ahora anfitriona, que de un movimiento calculado, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, y de él se alzaron dos placas de cantera, que tomaron la forma de una cama.

Ok, creo que se trata de asunto arreglado.

Aunque no creo que se trate de una opción cómoda para mi espalda.

* * *

¡Hola!

Acepto que me tardé, pero veamos…la verdad es que no sabía cómo iba a hacer para convencer a Toph para que los acompañara.

¿Dejé entrever algunas cosas verdad?

Jojojo soy mala (?

Este Sokka de veras me desespera. Aunque Toph tampoco se queda atrás, mira que es terca la niña.

Nieve Taisho.

¡Me mató de risa tu comentario!, Me alegra muchísimo que te haya llegado tanto este capítulo, y de veras que todas tus palabras me hicieron mucha gracia. Esperaré ese fic con ansias (?

Agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus reviews, puesto que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para decirme que les había gustado mi obra. Espero que sus preguntas se aclaren un poco con esto—o que en su defecto aumenten más—y por si quedaba la duda, ¡no lo voy a dejar tirado!

Por ahí leí un comentario al respecto.

Naaa podré ser algo lenta pero no acostumbro dejar tirados mis proyectos. —Y cuanto menos este—o yeah, la verdad tengo grandes planes para esta historia.

Espero sus reviews.

Besos…


End file.
